The Voice in the Darkness
by Simbylosis
Summary: Percy starts having dark visions of betrayal, and is starting to mix up these visions with his everyday life. And not just that, but he keeps hearing a voice that is telling him what he is starting to believe is the truth. Will Percy be able to hold back, or will he succumb to the voice in the darkness? (Note for readers at the start of the first chapter)
1. The Start of a Nightmare

(alright, I wanna make one thing clear : "I'm writing this only because I have to feed my utter disappointment at the fact that there are so many horribly inaccurate and hard-to-believe dark/betrayed Percy stories out there. So I'm here to make things right by writing a decent, sticks to the books, dark Percy fanfic)

_Fire. All Percy could see was fire._

_The dark night sky was lit up by the various torches the campers held as they stood on the beach of Camp Half-Blood. They were chanting something…_

_It was practically inaudible, but Percy could hear faint voices, like whispers…_

'_Son of Poseidon, your friends shall betray you…'_

"_No", Percy shook his head as he tried to clear away the voices._

'_You are nothing to them…'_

"_Stop it", Percy started inching towards the beach, wary of the monotonous chanting._

'_Can't you hear it, sea spawn? They are casting you out…'_

"_STOP IT!"_

_An eery silence fell upon the beach, as all of the campers turned to face Percy. He gasped, and his eyes widened as Percy took in the sight before him._

_He could see all of his friends and family, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and many more… but what made him stop in his tracks, was the fact that they had no faces._

_Where their faces should have been, was just blank flesh. No eyes, no mouth… nothing._

"_What…wha-what have you done to them?"_

_Percy stumbled backwards as the campers slowly shuffled towards him, their torches held high as they resumed their rhythmic chanting._

'_I have done nothing, Perseus. They are doing this, toying with you, using you…'_

_Percy turned and ran in fear, but found himself trapped in a celestial bronze net, like the ones Hephaestus makes._

'_Even the gods have deserted you, what more proof do you ask?'_

"_Shut up…SHUT UP!"_

_The ground beneath him began to shake, and cracks started forming across the ground. Geysers of water erupted from these cracks, flooding Camp Half-Blood and washing away all the campers to the sea._

"_Wait! WAIT! Annabeth! Come back! Please!"_

_Percy tried using his powers, but to no avail. Silently mulling over a decision, he jumped into the water and chased after them._

'_Must you test my patience, demigod? Very well.'_

_As soon as Percy reached Annabeth, bubbles of air escaped his lips. Realization dawned on Percy as he realized that he was not able to breath underwater anymore._

_Desperate to save her, he fought against his loss of oxygen, and swam to the surface with Annabeth in tow._

_Gasping for air, Percy broke into a small grin as he watched his Wise Girl in his arms._

"_I finished your game, whoever you are. So if you wouldn't mind, go f*ck yourself!"_

_Nothing but the waves lapped against him after his statement. Watching the moon slowly take its course, Percy floated in the sea with Annabeth in his arms._

_Or so he thought._

_Percy felt his chest suddenly grow warm, and he felt around to find Annabeth's favorite knife, stabbed into his heart._

_Percy screamed. A scream of pain, hurt, hopelessness…_

'_What did I tell you, foolish mortal? Your cause is a lost one.'_

"_Anna… beth… wh-why…", his sea-green eyes stared up, longing for his loved one's stormy gray ones, but they were not there. His last moments were spent staring at a blank face, devoid of anything at all._

'_And since you annoyed me so much, you shall have a special torture with Hades…'_

"_I'm already dead… what more would you want of me?"_

'_Oh, so much more… so much more…'_

_Percy watched as Thanatos flew towards him amongst the night sky, and watched in horror as Thanatos grabbed him by the neck, and choked him all the way to the underworld._

_He was brought past the mortal entrance, past the river styx, past Cerberus, and straight to the palace of Hades himself._

'_Have you experienced enough young hero? Want a break young hero?'_

"_Please… I… I just want to…"_

_Hades stood up from his throne, and brought Percy to his knees. _

"_What is it you want, nephew? Speak up!", Hades cracked a whip made of stygian iron and shards of stxyian ice across the exquisite marble floor._

_Percy knew that if he did nothing, he would be next._

"_Do you know what you are to us, Perseus? Do you? You are nothing. Nothing but a pawn, a chess piece sacrificed because they didn't have any value.", Hades hissed at him._

_Percy forced his gaze upon his uncle, his sea-green eyes swirling into a vortex of fury formed from years of repressed anger. From the day he met Nancy Bobofit, up to his time being used as a pawn by the gods, up until this moment now._

_Percy. Has. Had. Enough._

_Forcing himself from under Hades' hand, Percy stood up, dark waves of power emanating from him._

"_You have forgotten something, Uncle.", Percy spat out as the ground shook beneath him uncontrollably._

_With a smirk on his face, Hades asked the most obvious question._

"_And what could I have possibly forgotten, Nephew?"_

_Percy took slow steps toward Hades before putting his face right up to his uncle's._

"_If the pawn reaches the other end of the chess board, he can be promoted to anything.", and with that statement, the throne room shook and Hades watched in horror as his palace was flooded with water from the river styx._

"_You fool! You'll kill us both!", Hades yelled as he flailed around in the rapidly rising water._

_Percy remained silent as he remembered what Annabeth taught him before…_

""_And that's how you play chess. Any more questions Seaweed Brain?"_

"_None ma'am!", Percy mock saluted. Then the two lovers burst into laughter as they played another round of chess."_

…

…

…

_Black. All Percy could see was black._

'_You are ready, my champion. Now wake, and be MINE.'_

Percy jumped out of his covers, gasping for air. Taking a look around, he realized that he was in his cabin at 3 in the morning.

"It… was all just a dream…", Percy sighed in relief.

'If that eases your mind…'

"Gah! Who's there?!", Percy jumped up in a defensive stance, searching in his pocket for riptide before realizing he was in his pajamas.

Silence answered him.

Percy, deciding that sleep would only do him worse, decided to head down to the beach to clear his thoughts.

However, as soon as Percy left his cabin, a mysterious hooded figure entered, then began rummaging around his bed, as if though looking for something.

The figure cursed in an ancient language, before dispersing into shadows.

(How was that for a mother-f*cking first chapter! Sorry… I-uh… didn't mean to swear. I just had to do it since I wrote this chap in about 10 minutes. I'll update soon, drop some reviews or flames or whatever, it might help get me off my ass and back to writing. BRB – Simbylosis)


	2. Forgotten and Achieved

(I'll try to update this regularly, like… everyday hopefully or something)

It had been three days since Percy's nightmare. Right now he was lying on the beach, listening to the sounds of the lapping waves, watching the moon slowly take its course, cherishing the faint voices of the campers singing in the distance, and feeling Annabeth next to him.

"Annabeth… I… have to tell you something", Percy said sheepishly. He turned onto his side so that he could face her, staring at her beautiful calculating grey eyes.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?", she asked him playfully. But something told her that Percy was wary of telling her, so she eyed him carefully as he spoke.

"I… had this… vision or dream of sorts… where all of you were carrying torches and chanting in some ancient language…"

Annabeth now frowned deeply as she sat up, frowning upon Percy as she processed what he said.

"And then… all of you didn't have any faces, i-it was just a blank."

Annabeth's eyebrow inched up her forehead, "So you're saying we had no mouths… but we could chant?"

Percy frowned as he watched his girlfriend smirk at his story. This secretly hurt him, but he would never tell her that.

'Stupid boy, can't you see that she does not care for you?'

"Shut up!", Percy whisper yelled.

"Okay, okay… I didn't think you were that serious about this.", Annabeth told him.

"N-no, its… not you. I just… *sigh* nothing."

The voice was always there. Whenever his emotions surfaced, that voice would be there. Dark and sinister and… perhaps maybe… right. But either way, right now, the voice was nothing else other than an annoyance.

However, Percy's new demeanor did not go unnoticed by his comrades. Especially not Annabeth.

She had noticed that over the past few days, Percy would sometimes yell or talk to what seemed to be nothing more than the air. But Annabeth knew better than that. Someone or something was talking to Percy, and she would get to the bottom of it.

Percy eyed the moon once more, the only source of light on the beach, before muttering, "Let's just talk about this tomorrow. It's getting late, and I'm really tired."

Annabeth yawned in response before getting up and dusting off sand from her jeans. Percy did the same. It did not take long for the both of them to leave.

A figure loomed in the shadows not touched by the moonlight, a figure the two lovers did not notice. This figure snarled silently at the moon, as if though it had somehow done him wrong, before he continued his silent brooding.

Cabin 3

As soon as Percy got through the door of his cabin, he dove head first onto his bed and quickly fell asleep. Little did he know, that would be a huge mistake.

'_Welcome back, hero.'_

_Percy gasped as he jumped out of his covers. His fists drawn into a boxing stance as he surveyed his surroundings._

_His usually well-lit cabin was now dark and gloomy. Spider webs adorned the corners of the ceilings, and cockroaches scurried along the rotting wooden floor. _

"_This is not my cabin", Percy said to no one in particular._

'_Oh but it is, Perseus. It is.'_

"_Why now? Why do this again?"_

'_Go outside and see for yourself.'_

_Percy warily eyed the front window of his cabin, but it was covered in layers of dust and grime. Seeing he had no choice, Percy walked up to the door, turned the knob, and walked outside._

_Everything was normal. It was about noon time, and all the campers were bustling around doing their usual camp activities._

"_What the hell were you talking about?", Percy asked the voice._

_The voice remained silent._

_Deciding to explore this dreamscape further, Percy jogged towards the beach, hoping to see some familiar faces along the way._

_However, as soon as he passed, people pointed at him saying, "Who is that?" "Is he new here?" "Where did he come from?"_

_This confused him, making him lose focus as he barreled into Annabeth._

"_Annabeth! Thank the gods! I thought you-", Percy was roughly shoved to the ground as he stared in shock at a seething Annabeth._

"_Who in Hades are you? Why do you act like you know me?", she huffed._

_This just added to Percy's confusion._

"_Annie, it's me. Your Seaweed Brain", he said as he tried to approach her._

"_Get away from me! Luke!", she yelled._

"_Luke?", Percy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the mention of the name, remembering the son of Hermes after all these years._

_The figure of the sandy haired boy appeared, a growl emanating from Luke as he approached._

"_Annie! Who the Hades is this?", Luke thundered as he stared Percy down._

_Annabeth shrugged before saying, "I say you teach him a lesson, love. You know, for trying to hit on your girlfriend."_

_Percy's mouth flapped like a fish. _

"_Wh-what? Annie, no! I'm your boyfriend, not this trai-", Percy was cut off as Luke slashed his sword across Percy's face._

"_Argh!", Percy recoiled at the pain, before reeling in horror at the fact that Luke was wielding HIS sword, Riptide._

"_Hey! That sword is mine!", Percy jumped at Luke in a blind rage as he tried to get a grasp on his weapon. Bu Luke just stared disgustedly at him before kicking him in the chest and slicing another deep gash along the length of his torso._

_By this point, Percy was losing strength, so he called upon the ocean… but the familiar tug in his gut was gone, just like the last time that this happened._

_He suddenly felt something sharp pressed against his throat, and resisted the urge to gulp as he saw his blade placed against his neck._

"_Now tell me who you are", Luke growled, "or you're going to wish you never got shoved out of your mother's hole."_

_Percy flinched at the mention of his mother before spitting at Luke's face._

"_I am Percy Jackson! Twice savior of Olympus and son of Poseidon!", he yelled._

_Luke had a blank expression on his face before he clenched his stomach and laughed in Percy's face._

"_Annie! You hearing this? This guy claims to have saved Olympus twice! A feat ONLY I have managed to achieve." Annabeth laughed alongside him, as well as all the other campers surrounding them._

"_Annabeth… wha-"_

_Luke kicked his face into the dirt before saying, "If you really are the son of the sea god, then let us go meet your sister and see if she recognizes you", Luke sneered._

"_My sister?"_

_Luke grabbed him roughly by the scruff of his neck as he dragged him back to the porch of the Poseidon cabin._

_Sitting on the porch was a young girl, just about 8 years old with the same raven black hair and sea-green eyes that he had. But no mistake, Percy could sense the powerful aura emanating from her._

"_Luke. Who is this?", she asked in a bored tone._

_Luke rolled his eyes before saying, "Well as his sister, I thought you might recognize him."_

_At this statement, the girl scrutinized Percy before frowning thoughtfully._

"_He looks a lot like me…", she muttered under her breath._

"_He says he's your brother, Estelle", Annabeth piped up._

_Percy gasped as he heard the name, connecting-the-dots to form the conclusion that this girl in front of him was actually a grown-up version of his sister._

"_Estelle?", Percy inquired._

"_Yes? It is I", she answered lazily._

"_B-but that's impossible, you're only about a year old…", Percy stammered._

_Estelle laughed, like a clear pristine river. _

"_Do I look like an infant to you?", she chuckled. Estelle now took on a serious face as she decided what to do._

_Percy, on the other hand, was too shocked to even register what was happening._

_Estelle took a drachma from Annabeth, willed some water from the lake into mist, and offered a prayer to Iris._

"_Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Poseidon on his throne in Atlantis.", she threw the coin into the mist and watched as her dad appeared in view._

"_Estelle! What are you calling on me for?", Poseidon asked cheerfully as he lounged on his throne with a cup of nectar in his hand._

"_Have you had any children besides me?"_

_Poseidon spurted out nectar before composing himself and quizzically asking, "Why would you ask that? As far as I know, you are the only child I have had in this decade. Your mother was the only mortal I've truly loved in centuries!"_

_Estelle nodded in satisfaction, "So you wouldn't happen to know anything about this guy right here, then?" She grabbed Percy by the arm and shoved him up to the image, showing off his face clearly to his father._

"_Err… no", Poseidon answered sheepishly._

_Percy sputtered before blatantly saying, "What the Hades! How could you not remember me? I'm your son! Percy Jackson! Son of Sally Jackson! How could you-", Percy was silenced by a slap from Estelle._

"_Son of Sally Jackson? As far as my mother is concerned, I'm an only child as*hole. So if you don't mind, could you f*cking tell me who you really are before I ram sewage water up your nostrils?!", Estelle yelled._

'_Well, Perseus… for an 8 year old she sure knows her way with words.'_

"_Shut up…"_

"_What's that?", Luke taunted him._

_The campers that surrounded them jeered at him and laughed at his utter humiliation._

_**Forgotten…**_

_Something snapped in Percy's mind. Something that all mortals and immortals have to keep their spirit in check, something that should never break… EVER. But Percy always finds a way to break the rules._

"_**Curse Series unlocked. Use move : 'Dark Wave'?"**_

_Percy looked around, trying to find the source of the unnatural voice. But a sudden tugging sensation in his stomach snapped him out of his thoughts as he unleashed a dark wave of gods knows what out of his body that engulfed everyone around him and burned them to little crisps._

_Percy felt sick._

'_Ah… it seems you have found the path on your own. You are much more of a prodigy than I expected.'_

_Percy fell onto the ground, paralyzed by the loss of energy within him._

'_Oh, it seems your body is too weak to handle the amount of energy it released… hmm, this could be a problem. Nevertheless, it will be a small hurdle for you, my champion. Rest easy now, we will hear each other again soon.'_

Percy knew he was awake, but he didn't have the heart nor the energy to get out of bed. He was a living corpse.

He had no idea what had transpired in his nightmare, but one thing was for sure, somewhere in that dream, was a smidge of reality. Percy just had to find out which part it was.

Using up all his strength, Percy crawled to the beach and dived into the ocean to spend the rest of the night at the bottom of the ocean.

Camp Half-Blood : 08:00

Percy broke the surface of the water, having slept the rest of the night within the familiarity of his element.

Percy noticed something odd however, as there was not a single person to be seen on the shore of the camp. Percy hurriedly ran to the pavilion, hoping to find anyone at all… but no one was there.

'They have forgotten you.'

**Forgotten…**

Percy knew what was coming next before it even happened.

"**Curse Series. New move unlocked. Use move : 'Dark Hurricane'?"**

Just like before, Percy felt another tugging sensation in his gut as water creeped from the lake towards him, mixing with his shadow to create a dark swirling vortex of destruction. A force of darkness brought upon by the feeling of betrayal of being forgotten.

But suddenly, all of the campers jumped out of what seemed to be nowhere and screamed at him, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Percy!"

Instead of joyful congratulations, the campers cowered in fear as they watched the dark hurricane surrounding Percy grow larger and larger, sweeping up anything near it into it's vortex of destruction.

"Percy? What are you doing?", Annabeth reached out to touch him, and as soon as she did, Percy fell to the ground unconscious, knocked out by the sheer force of energy he had released.

'You have a long ways to go, Perseus. But you are progressing very well. Soon, you will be ready… soon.'

"Bring Percy to the infirmary", Annabeth ordered with an obvious hint of worry in her voice.

Glancing around, Annabeth what looked like a dark figure lurking in the shadow of a tree, but she blinked and it disappeared. Putting it off as her eyes playing tricks on her, she hurried after Percy to the infirmary.

(WELL! That was pretty darn long. Any guesses as to who the figure or the two voices are? I'm giving out a special prize to anyone that gets it. Anyways, I'll probably update again, maybe tomorrow, so stay tuned!)


	3. A Small Victory

(I'm really surprised because in one night, so many people have reviewed. And I thank you guys for that. I appreciate 'Taiki no Hitsuzen Kage' for pointing out my mistake, and I'll be sure to watch out for it in the future. Thank you.)

_Percy blearily opened his eyes, and found himself staring at a mirror, seeing that he was strapped to a metal chair inside what seemed to be a dimly lit interrogation room._

"_Where the f*ck am I?"_

_He glanced at the matching metal table in front of him, and a small black box that resembled a speaker caught his attention._

'_Do you want to hear it?'_

_Percy paused before carefully answering, "Maybe…"_

_A vivid click reverberated around the room as the speaker emitted static, before clearing out to a familiar voice._

"_Jason?"_

_Percy knew that it was Jason speaking through the box, but he couldn't believe what Jason was saying…_

"_Percy's a complete douche bag. I mean, does he really think he's better than me? If Piper hadn't stopped me back then, Percy would be six feet under the ground."_

_Tears brimmed in Percy's eyes as he heard this, and his fists shook with rage. But then he heard another voice, a voice that was very close to him._

_Thalia._

"_That Kelp Head is a horrible, pathetic excuse for a demigod. Not yet even counting the fact that he's a male… a WRETCHED male. If not for him, perhaps Annabeth might actually be enjoying time with someone who really cares about her instead of some crap bag like him."_

_Percy refused to listen, but it wasn't like he could cover his ears or anything._

"_Th-this isn't real. This isn't real! Thalia and J-Jason… th-they never say anything like that!", Percy screamed as he tried in vain to block out the voices._

"_You are not even worthy of being called my son.", his father's voice boomed._

"_To think that you couldn't even save countless numbers of campers from dying… YOU are a DISGRACE!"_

_**Fallen…**_

_Percy sighed as the voices were drowned out, before suddenly realizing what was about to happen next._

"_**Curse Series. New move unlocked. Use move : 'Dark Memory?'"**_

"_Percy? Percy…", Annabeth's distant voice rang out._

_Percy gasped as he heard Annabeth's voice from somewhere, and he remembered that he was knocked out, and he was probably in the infirmary right now, meaning…_

"_Oh f*ck."_

_Percy couldn't let his power unleash, or else a lot of people would get hurt, or worse, killed. He had to fight something he wasn't sure he could handle…_

_Himself._

_The tugging sensation he always felt suddenly appeared, and it took all of Percy's willpower to keep it at bay. It was like trying to hold back a dam from bursting, and Percy really didn't have enough energy to do that right now._

_He caught a glance of himself in the mirror and said, "THAT is not ME."_

_The person in the mirror resembled him, but this person had pulsating red and black eyes which had narrowed into slits, pus oozing from all of his pores, and an extremely dark aura surrounding him._

'_Come on, Perseus. Don't fight it… go with the flow. After all, the ocean… does not like to be restrained."_

_Percy sensed truth in the voice's words, but he refused to let any campers get hurt. It was his fatal flaw after all… a flaw that would eventually get him killed._

_Fighting back against the onslaught of pain racking his body, Percy managed to stand his ground._

"_Annabeth, whatever is happening up there… you better be finding a solution to this right now."_

_Percy gritted his teeth and waited for help._

(Infirmary)

Annabeth scowled as she watched the Apollo kids try, and fail, to put Percy into a stable state. Quoting Will Solace, "The darkness inside him is worse than the one Nico once held… I'm sorry Annabeth, but this is out of my league."

These words did not help ease her mood as she watched her seaweed brain convulse and gurgle out dark liquid as the Apollo campers tried to tie him down.

"We should get him some water…", one of the campers meekly suggested.

Annabeth nodded before motioning Connor and Travis to run over to the lake to get some water so that they could… douse it on Percy or something? She sighed as she put her head in her hands and wrung her hair.

She was useless in this state, a state that she did not like being in.

Annabeth glared at Percy accusingly. 'Why?', she thought. 'Why do this to me again? Don't you know how hard it was the first time? I… I can't take this anymore… not again.'

Annabeth sobbed into her shirt, and Piper came over to comfort her.

"You know Annabeth, Percy can get through this. He's been through a lot wo-"

"Holy Mother of Hades!", an Apollo kid yelled.

Annabeth glanced over worriedly as she watched Percy start to emit a dark aura, similar to the one he had before Annabeth somehow knocked him out.

She inched slowly towards him, fearing what might happen if she touched him again. Leaning in closely, she whispered into his ear…

"Percy? Percy…", Annabeth was pulled back by Piper as Will heaved a bucket of water and doused Percy with it.

Nothing changed.

"Sh*t!", Will cursed as he stomped his foot angrily.

"Vacate the infirmary now!", Annabeth ordered as everyone started packing up their things and wheeling sick campers out of the infirmary. Soon, only she, Piper, and Will were left.

"Is Chiron here? I'm sure he would know what to do…", Piper muttered under her breath.

"He had something to attend to on Mt. Olympus.", Annabeth answered.

"Annabeth, we need a plan. And FAST. Percy's condition is not getting better, AT ALL.", Will said as he ran around, gathering nectar and ambrosia and other healing paraphernalia.

"Um…", Annabeth racked her brain as she thought up of an answer, but thankfully, Piper stepped in.

"I can charm speak him… that might work."

Annabeth's eyes lit up with hope.

"Yes! That's perfect!", she said enthusiastically.

Piper slowly walked over, before placing her mouth next to Percy's ear, and whispering at an inaudible volume.

_(Percy's dreamscape)_

_The room was starting to flood with a thick, dark liquid. One that Percy was sure he wouldn't be able to breathe in. _

"_Just a little bit more…", Percy struggled to hold back the extreme force begging to be released from him… but Percy could still hold out… just for a little more…_

'_Do you really think that they would help you? Stop wasting your energy and put this gift of yours to good use. Wreak havoc like you should be! Unleash the TRUE YOU!'_

_Percy's resolve was wavering. The continuous assault on his body and his eardrums was driving him crazy. Maybe if he just let out a little of that power…_

"_Rise from your slumber, Percy… wake up…", Piper's voice wafted from above like a sweet smelling blueberry pie._

_He felt his bonds loosen, and he broke into a grin as he was able to get his hands free._

"_F*ck you, voice! You can't stop me now!", Percy laughed as his vision started to recede back into a dull black._

'_Darned daughter of Aphrodite. That wretched charm speaking slut will get a taste of her own medicine. Just she wa-"_

The voice was cut off as Percy quickly sat up, his eyes adjusting to the bright light that filtered through the windows of the infirmary.

The voice's last words worried him, but he didn't have time to process them as he got crushed in Annabeth's hug.

"Oh, seaweed brain. You really had me worried… you know?", Percy could feel her sobbing into the back of his neck, but just let her sniffle her heart out. This didn't last long though, as Annabeth's feelings of happiness soon gave way to her repressed feelings of anger.

Being judo flipped onto the ground was not a nice feeling.

"What is WRONG with you?! You fall unconscious, Will says you were in a horrible state of darkness, and now you have the nerve to laugh at me?!", Annabeth screamed at him.

Percy just chuckled in response, which just made Annabeth fume harder. She pointed at Will, "You better have a detailed report of whatever Percy has to say by the time I get back here, Solace."

"Yes, ma'am!", Will smirked.

And with that, Annabeth stormed off, relieved in the knowledge that Percy was fine and that Will and Piper were more than capable of handling the situation.

"So…", Percy began awkwardly. "Where do I begin?"

(Alright! Finished that chapter in one sitting. Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Peace out! See you guys again soon.)


	4. Planning a Trip

(alright, so first order of business : This story happens after HOO, but before ToA. Also, if you guys have any suggestions for Percy's dreamscapes, just review down below)

After Percy explained his highly unusual story to them, Will was dumbfounded. Don't get him wrong, he had the notes… he just couldn't understand what was going on.

Reading over his notes once more…

[ 1. Has two voices in his head ]

[ 2. Started having dreams four days ago ]

[ 3. Unlocks dark powers? ]

[ 4. Has dreams of betrayal, being forgotten, etc. ]

[ 5. 1st voice is always there ]

[ 6. 2nd voice only appears in dreamscape]

[ 7. Curse Series? Use move? Unlocked new move? What is this, a video game? ]

[ 8. Forgotten... and fallen... ]

…Will Solace just got even more confused.

Rubbing his forehead in annoyance, Will prescribed Percy with some coffee and a trip to Clovis.

"Yes, doctor.", Percy mock saluted.

Piper accompanied Percy out of the infirmary, and as soon as they were out of sight, Will jumped onto the bed and let his aching head rest.

(Dinner Time)

Percy sat at his table, accompanied by Annabeth. It was easy to get away with it since Chiron wasn't around, and Mr. D didn't care anyways.

As Percy played around with his peas, Annabeth scanned Will's notes and compared them with all of the data she could find in the books she was holding.

"This is so frustrating…", she growled.

Even after hours of non-stop research, Annabeth still didn't have any leads. 'Perhaps I should pray to my mother…", she thought.

Grabbing Percy's leftovers, and ignoring Percy's yells of anger, she dumped it into the brazier (*do they offer their food in a brazier?*) and prayed to her mom, Athena.

"Please give me a sign, mother.", she whispered under her breath.

As the food went up in smoke, she walked back to a pouting Percy.

Smiling at how cute her boyfriend looked, Annabeth pinched his cheeks and said, "Don't worry, I'll buy you a Big Mac tomorrow." At this, Percy grinned cheekily before kissing her lightly on the nose and sauntering over to his cabin.

With a light blush on her cheeks, Annabeth shook her head before retiring to her cabin.

(The Next Day : Cabin 6 *please tell me this is the Athena Cabin*)

Annabeth woke up, and noticed a glowing golden letter placed on her nightstand. Tentatively reaching for it, she opened the letter to find golden cursive writing that was murder on her eyes.

She carefully read it aloud, "You may be looking in the wrong place… Your family will always welcome you…"

"My family?", she asked.

Pondering on the letter, she decided to take a shower to clear her thoughts.

As the soap suds ran down her body, and the cold water leeched into her bones, Annabeth realized the meaning of the letter.

"Holy Hera I've got it!"

(Camp Half-Blood Beach)

Percy lounged around on the beach, careful not to fall asleep in case another horrible nightmare started again. Or was it called a 'daymare' if he slept during the day?

Shrugging off his foolish thoughts, Percy relaxed as he relished in the feeling of tranquility he had gotten from Clovis' 'dreamless' sleep magic. He hadn't felt this comfortable in days.

Enjoying the sound of the waves and the occasional seagull, Percy frowned as he heard footsteps rapidly approaching.

"Percy! Pack your stuff, we're going on a trip!", Annabeth yelled from the distance.

He scratched his head as he wondered where they could possibly be headed.

"Um… where we headed? Is it… a quest?", Percy asked with a hint of hostility in his voice at the possibility of yet ANOTHER quest.

Annabeth shook her head. "I got a message from my mother last night. I think I know where we can find your cure."

Percy's head lolled to the side like a confused puppy, "Your mother… Athena?"

Annabeth eyed him disappointedly, "Yes seaweed brain. The one and only Athena."

Percy frowned as he realized his stupidity.

'Not often that you do, Perseus.'

"Shush!"

"What?", Annabeth asked curiously.

"Oh. Uh… nothing. It's just…", Percy trailed off.

"The voice?", Annabeth finished for him.

Percy nodded in shame.

"Don't worry. This trip will hopefully clear up whatever is going on in that seaweed infested brain of yours.", she joked.

Percy laughed, before his forehead scrunched up as he realized Annabeth didn't answer his first question.

"Annie… where are we going exactly?"

Annabeth smirked.

"Just… a little family reunion."

Percy just got more confused, and he wanted to know the answer even more.

"Oh come on… At least give me a decent answer."

Annabeth rolled her eyes before replying, "Alright, fine. We're going to Boston."

"Boston? What in Hades is in Bos-… Oh."

Annabeth broke into a grin.

(SOOOOOOOOOO. If you still have no idea where they're going, I must say, you have to be absolutely stupid. Sorry for calling some reader out there stupid. Can someone tell me if the parts with the ** are wrong? Because I'm really not sure. Anyways, be back again tomorrow. Peace out!)


	5. Missing Again?

(this is the 5th chapter I've written in a row, so I'm feeling pretty hyped)

Percy sighed as he started packing up his things for the trip. A few drachmas, his wallet, a picture of Annabeth from last Christmas, and a jar of blue jellybeans his mom had given him when he had last visited.

Popping a few in his mouth, Percy zipped up his duffel bag, and headed to Peleus, where he knew Annabeth would be waiting for him to arrive.

'Do you really trust her?'

Percy froze mid-step, as he processed the question he heard. Slowly letting his foot touch the ground, he walked on without replying.

'For all you know, it's just an elaborate trap, proposed to her by the gods.'

Percy halted, and grounded his feet.

"What the f*ck are you spouting about now?", he seethed.

'Hey now, all I'm saying is that you have immense power within you. I'd have to be one heck of a stupid god not to call you a possible threat.'

Percy mulled over the voice's words, realizing that what the voice was saying… actually made sense.

'Just think about it, kid. You show off these super strong dark powers, and then the next day, you're on a trip to… Boston? This could very well be a trip to an Olympian jail cell!'

Percy slowly started to turn, his brain starting to agree with the voice in his head.

"So… what do you suggest… that I do?", Percy whispered.

Percy swore that if voices could smirk, this one sure did.

'Now, you go where no one can find you… and then you take a nice little nap.'

Letting his bag drop to the grass, Percy sprinted over to the beach and dived head-first into the waves. Enjoying the familiarity of his element, Percy swam to the very bottom of the sea, and closed his eyes as he drifted off into sleep.

_He was still at the bottom of the sea, but Percy could sense that this was already another dream._

'_Yes, Perseus. This is another dreamscape.'_

"_So… what do I do now?", Percy asked tentatively, already having doubts about obeying the voice._

'_You will have to feel darkness so that you can activate your curse. I don't want to force you to use it again, like last time. So to avoid that, you need to remember your darkest most feared memories, then channel that into the present.'_

_Percy had no idea what half of what the voice meant, but he kind of understood it in his own Percy-ish way._

_Recalling all of his memories in Tartarus, Percy's face morphed into one of grief, anger, and pain. The water around him started to slowly churn and turn dark, causing any nearby marine life to scatter far away._

'_Yes. That should be enough…'_

_**Forsaken…**_

"_**Curse Series. New move unlocked. Use move : Dark Teleportation?"**_

_Percy let himself be free, and he disappeared into a swirling vortex of darkness._

(Entrance to Camp Half-Blood)

Annabeth was pissed.

She had been waiting for Percy for nearly half an hour, and there was still no sign of him.

'I swear if that seaweed brain doesn't show up here soon, I'm gonna' ram-', her thoughts were cut off as she spotted the Stoll brothers running towards her.

"No pranks, you two.", she eyed them carefully.

"The sea! You have to see what happened.", they hurriedly told her before they ran back to the direction of the beach.

"Crap!", worrying about Percy, Annabeth abandoned her luggage and ran towards the beach.

As soon as she arrived, she had to squeeze through the throng of people that had gathered near the shore.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!", she yelled as she pushed the campers to the side, desperate to see what was going on.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw though.

A giant dark spot, about 100 meters (about 328 ft) in diameter, sat right there in the middle of the sea. It was absolutely pitch black, and seemed to go straight down, like a pillar, all the way to the bottom of the ocean.

"What in Hades is this?", she asked.

Piper hurriedly ran towards her and said, "Some campers spotted Percy diving in here earlier, they said he was running so fast, it seemed like he was possessed."

At the mention of the word possessed, Annabeth remembered the part about the voices in Percy's head.

"Alright. I'm going to be out of town for a while, so this is what I need you guys to do. Get the Hecate and Apollo kids, and figure out what that… spot is. Piper, I want you to run the camp while I'm gone. And lastly, contact Olympus… I think Percy has gone missing. AGAIN."

(Mt. Olympus)

Everyone was busy at the council meeting, of course, they weren't busy doing anything council related.

Aphrodite was applying make-up, Artemis and Apollo were squabbling about who was older, Demeter was forcing Hera to eat cereal, Ares was trying to pick a fight with Hephaestus, Athena was playing chess online on her phone, Dionysus was reading a wine catalogue, Hermes was busy talking on his phone, Hestia was tending the hearth, Zeus and Poseidon were arguing about their game of battleships, and Hades was sulking quietly. (*Hades does have a throne now… right?*)

Out of the blue, an Iris message popped up in the middle of the throne room, and all of the Olympians eyed it with battle-ready stances.

Piper waved wearily, and Aphrodite cheerfully waved back.

"What reason do you have for contacting us, demigod?", Zeus thundered dramatically. At this, everyone rolled their eyes.

"So, Percy is missing-", she began.

"WHAT?!", the throne room erupted into chaos.

After Zeus summoned some thunder to overcome the noise and stop their outbursts, Piper continued.

"Annabeth's gone somewhere… I don't know, and there's also a gigantic dark spot here in the middle of the ocean."

Poseidon's face crinkled in disgust.

"More pollution?", he grumbled.

Piper shook her head.

"It's more of a… really abnormal pitch black pillar that goes all the way down to… I guess the bottom of the ocean?"

This got both Hades' and Poseidon's attention.

"A dark spot?", Hades queried.

Hades and Poseidon both made eye contact, and flashed towards Camp Half-Blood.

The rest of the gods left in the throne room bickered among themselves about the news as the Iris message quickly disappeared.

Zeus pointed at Artemis, "Get your Hunt, and put on a search party for Percy. Hermes, spread this message to all your clients, FIND PERCY JACKSON. We can't have him go missing now, not with the imminent threat of war looming around the corner."

AND THAT was what they had a council meeting for in the first place. The coming war that would spell the end for Olympus, at least without Percy Jackson amongst the demigod ranks to defend them.

"He may become a threat to us. Use all of your territories to find him, waste no time, go, GO, GOOO!", Zeus ordered as the rest of the Olympians flashed out of the throne room, leaving only Hestia to tend to the fire.

Unknown to everyone else, Hestia shed a tear as she felt Percy's personal hearth slowly lose it's flame.

(an island somewhere in the Pacific)

Percy gasped as he collapsed onto a clean, white beach. He felt like he had just run a marathon, then trekked a mountain for a cooldown. In short, Percy was utterly, hopelessly, wiped.

Enjoying the salty sea breeze, Percy turned onto his back and watched the clouds lazily drift across the clear blue sky. Forgetting all of his troubles, even for just a split second, Percy drifted off into sleep.

(Night time)

Percy blearily forced his eyelids open, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he tried to get rid of his notions of more sleep.

It was really peaceful on this island… but something was off. Something was… missing.

'Yes, Perseus. This island is enchanted, much like the Lotus Casino.'

At the sound of the voice, everything came back to him.

Leaving his bag, diving into the ocean, going through a swirling dark hole… Annabeth…

"Wh-where am I?", he asked, accepting the fact that he had betrayed everyone he knew by following this… voice.

'A secret island, blessed by my masters, somewhere in the Pacific.'

Percy could usually tell where he was, as long as he was in the sea, but his marine compass was not available.

"H-how do I know… that anything you said was true?", Percy asked as he got up and walked along the shore.

'You want proof? Sit down, and I will show you.'

Percy doubtfully sat down, and a dark box, like a tv screen materialized in front of him. It slowly turned black-and-white, showing footage of Mt. Olympus.

Percy watched in horror as Zeus said, "FIND PERCY JACKSON! He may become a threat to us. Use all of your territories to find him, waste no time, go, GO, GOOO!"

A tear slowly slid down Percy's cheek as he realized that what the voice said was true. It really was a trap. The gods wanted to kill him because he was too powerful.

What Percy didn't know, was that he hadn't seen the whole event, and the voice had only shown him what he wanted him to see.

'Do you believe me now?'

Percy nodded in defeat.

'Just stay here for a few more hours, for a mere minute here is an hour out in the real world.'

Percy slowly let himself sink down to his knees, staring at the tranquil water as he sobbed his heart out.

(So? How was that for this chapter? Really good, right? I hope so, yeh. See yah all again next chap! Probs tomorrow.)


	6. The Birds and the Bees of Immortality

(as promised, even though no one seems to care about the story right now *to Hades with you all*, I will still continue writing daily until I feel satisfied with my work, or until I become lazy enough to even touch the keyboard to type something up… ANYWAY, I'll still continue my daily update for now, so PLUS ULTRA! GO BEYOND!... … … *cough*)

(The Island)

It was morning, about the same time that Percy had arrived on the island. He had no idea why he had agreed with the voice, as if though it was a spur-of-the-moment decision. He had been foolhardy, and Percy realized that he didn't want anything to do with the voice in the first place.

'You may not want anything with or from me, but do you really want to go back to the people that want SO MUCH from you?'

Percy's heart skipped a beat as he remembered this fact. His face cemented into a frown, as he watched the clouds gloomily drift across the sad, blue sky.

'It is time to go… two months should be enough time for their search to be on the point of ending.'

Percy's mouth imitated a fish in disbelief.

"T-two months? I've been on this forsaken island for TWO MONTHS?", Percy cradled his head in his hands as he cursed the voice for tricking him into this mess.

'I did tell you that this island was blessed with magic similar to that casino of yours.'

"What would my mother think? What would my friends think? What would Annabeth-…", Percy stuttered as he couldn't find the words to continue on.

'Percy, before we leave… I think that we must discuss something.'

Percy remained on guard as he realized that the voice had taken on a somewhat, much more comforting tone. This made Percy's demigod instincts go into overdrive.

'What do you know about immortality?'

"Well… the gods offered me immortality once.", Percy said as he reminisced on his memories.

Percy swore he could hear an exasperated sigh before the voice continued, 'Where can someone gain immortality?'

"Well, the gods can give it… and you can get it as well if you join the Hunt."

'Let's say that, in my particular plan, I needed you to become immortal.', the voice paused to let it sink in.

"Wait… you want me to become immortal?", Percy asked.

'Yes.'

"Why?"

'I don't think we're just quite there yet.'

Percy, knowing that they both had a lot of trust issues with each other, simply let it slide.

'So now, we're looking for the best way for you to gain immortality-'

"I don't want to become immortal."

The voice paused.

'I know.'

"Then why-"

'I will only make you immortal TEMPORARILY.'

"Oh."

'Yes, oh. So now would you please shut up and LISTEN to me!'

Percy nodded ashamedly.

'Let's discuss the different ways for you to become immortal. There is the gods, and the Hunt… but the gods are our enemies-'

"Wait, what? We're fighting the gods now?"

'Hush, all will be explained in time. One major problem at a time now.'

"Ugh, whatever."

'And of course you can't join the Hunt since you aren't a girl.'

"If it isn't obvious enough…", Percy muttered under his breath.

'So let's delve into some deeper, less known, ways to become immortal.'

This sparked Percy's interest.

'You could get bitten by a vampire, never aging forever.'

"That sounds cool. I'd be 'Count Von Jackson'.", Percy said smugly.

'But demi-vampires are also a huge pain in the ass.'

"What?"

'Demi-vampires only drink the blood of the gods, so either a demigod or an actual god. Meaning…'

Percy got the idea.

"Well, what are the other ways?"

'You could get cursed… which honestly, is really as horrible as it sounds.'

He agreed wholeheartedly.

'There are some less popular ways, like binding your soul to a cat."

"What? A cat!"

'The common saying that cats have nine lives, isn't just a saying. In medieval times, knights bound their souls to cats before war, so that they would have to be killed nine times before actually dying.'

"Huh. That's really useful… Wait, why did they stop using it?"

'Because if your soul is bound to a cat, when that cat dies, you'll die too.'

"Oh… wow."

'That is why shortly after the cat affair, the medieval people started using dragon hearts.'

"Dragon hearts?"

'They cut out dragon hearts, and replaced their human hearts with them. It's very painful for both the dragon and the human, but they are bound together for eternity, especially with the fact that dragons don't really die. Unless in combat.'

"That… sounds like a movie."

'Most things do.'

"That's true."

'You could also do this really weird and complicated potion + spell thing that includes ichor, one of Idun's apples, and an extremely delicate spell.'

"What?"

'Is that literally the only thing you can say?'

"Meh."

'Let me list a few more. Going to Valhalla, which is kind of like the 50-50 between immortality and mortality, eating the Holy Grail, which is impossible to find, and traversing into this one dimension where… I really shouldn't tell you that yet.'

"O… kay."

'But there is one last, a way that is definitely the easiest and most convenient way to gain immortality amongst all your other options.'

"And…?"

'You could become a Primordial god's champion.'

Percy paused, rendered speechless, before bursting into fits of laughter.

'What could you possibly find so funny?'

"It's just… how could that possibly be easy?"

'Because there's a Primordial talking to you right now, sh*tface.'

(I know, I know. It's really cliché, right? BUT I DON'T CAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. It's fun having the Primordials around in a fanfic, and it's fun imagining Percy beating the gods like cr*pbags.)


	7. Percy Likes Falafel

(thank you for all the support! I would also like to thank all of those who reviewed, and reply to some of them as well:

1\. dragonoid9810 – when I said it was cliché, I was talking about the way I ended the chapter, and not the part about the Primordials

2\. thein273 – thank you very much for your very informative review, I'll make sure to incorporate some of your suggestions into the later chapters

Also, I'm changing the timeline a bit, so that Percy and Annabeth have already met Magnus. Well, that's all for now, but I'll be back tomorrow!)

"You're a Primordial?", Percy stumbled onto the sand, before realizing that the voice was in his head, meaning he couldn't stumble away from it.

'No.'

(*I know, I know… you thought the voice was a Primordial, I'm sorry. I HAD to do it. *)

"Well, then why did you say you were one?"

'One, to get your attention. Two, because I actually serve under a Primordial.'

"You do? So… you're a Primordial's champion?"

The voice sputtered into laughs in Percy's head, giving him a splitting migraine.

'As if! I'm much too weak to become a Primordial's champion', the voice guffawed.

"You're weak? You're literally talking in MY head. It might have been normal if it were in another demigod's head, but MY head? That's different."

'I didn't say I wasn't powerful. Just not powerful ENOUGH.'

"Got that right.", Percy snickered, as he felt like he was joking around with a lifetime long friend. At this thought, Percy remembered all the friends he had left behind, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

As if though noticing this, the voice suddenly piped up, 'We have to go now, time is going by us very fast, and we must not waste any.'

Percy slowly stood up, wiping his tears away.

"What now?"

A dark hole opened up under Percy's feet.

'Jump in.'

Percy cursed his luck before doing a swan dive into the hole.

(Fadlan's Falafel)

Amir Fadlan tended to his quaint falafel stall, frying chickpeas and fava beans… until a dark hole opened up in front of his stall, making the unfortunate hungry customers waiting in line to fall to… wherever the hole might lead to.

Out of the hole, however, came out a ruffled teenager with wind-swept black hair and startling sea-green eyes.

"Ugh. Stupid hole… where am I?", the teen sniffed the air, before he layed his eyes upon the food stall with an unmistakable wolfish grin on his face.

Amir took a step back fearfully as the boy walked towards the stall, as if in a trance. Amir swore that he could hear the boy muttering something under his breath. This something being, "Food… food…"

Percy finally reached the stall, before reaching into his pocket and producing a golden coin. He slid it over to Amir, who slowly took it, and handed him a tray of falafels. Taking the tray gleefully, Percy ran over to a nearby table, and dug into his food.

Amir carefully took out his phone from his pocket, and with a deep breath, dialed a number to ask for help.

(Hotel Valhalla)

Magnus laughed as Halfborn tripped over Alex's outstretched leg as the escaping Mallory managed to slip back into her room, unscathed after her daunting prank on her boyfriend. The latter was currently trying to wipe his face clean of all the rabbit dung Mallory had managed to collect, and slam, onto Halfborn.

Stomping angrily back to his room, Sam narrowly avoided getting trampled as Halfborn bulldozed anything that was in his path.

"Man, he's grumpy today.", Sam commented as she sat down next to them in the lounge of Floor 19.

Alex smirked before gracefully taking the last bite of my chocolate cake, which Magnus did not take to lightly. With a fake pout on his face, Magnus avoided Alex's gaze as she (female as of now) poked his face to get him to look at her.

Magnus was saved from an embarrassing event by Samirah's ringtone.

Sam took out her phone, placed it to her ear, and furrowed her eyebrows as she slowly got up.

"What's wrong?", Alex asked as Sam put her phone back into her pocket.

"Amir's in trouble. I'm going to meet up with him at the food court."

Magnus' eyes lit up.

"The food court? Falafel?", Magnus tripped over himself in his excitement getting up as he dreamt of the Fadlan's precious falafel.

Alex stood up and stretched. "Well if Maggie's going, I might as well join in too."

Samirah nodded in reply as they all ran for the nearest exit.

(Fadlan's Falafel)

Amir sighed in relief as he watched his fiancé fly down from the sky, accompanied by Magnus who was screaming as he rode on a very fast cheetah.

Sam strode over to Amir, kissing him lightly on the lips, before blushing and waiting for Magnus and Alex to fix themselves.

The trio conversed with Amir.

"So…", Magnus began, "Do we get a prize for doing whatever needs to be done? Like say… a heaping tray of falafel?"

Amir shrugged. "If you're willing to wait, since I gave everything I just cooked to… the problem."

Magnus gritted his teeth in pain as he remembered the last time someone took his falafel. It had resulted in him almost getting his guts strewn across a bunch of pigeon spikes.

"Where is that monster? I will take back what is rightfully mine!", Magnus declared.

Amir shakily pointed to the figure of Percy, who had just finished his meal, and was starting to snore on the table.

Magnus charged Percy, and grasped his rune necklace, which transformed into his trusty sword, Jack.

"Hey!", Jack called out. "It's my babe, Riptide!"

Magnus' forehead scrunched up in confusion. Percy, on the other hand, woke up instantly at the mention of his sword.

"Whu-who called? Er-I mean… my sword…", Percy mumbled, still half asleep.

"Percy?", Alex called, sidling up to Magnus.

"Yes? It is me… it is I…", Percy barely muttered as he shifted his head to get into a more comfortable position.

Sam scratched her head, "A friend of yours?"

Magnus nodded sheepishly. "Annabeth says he's been missing for the past… two months I guess? I don't know why he's here though."

Alex shrugged before hefting Percy up, and dropping Percy face-first onto the floor as soon as she tried. A tired groan wafted from Percy, but quickly subsided.

"Oops.", Alex smirked.

"Annabeth is going to kill me.", Magnus muttered.

With Sam's help, they bid Amir farewell, and brought an unconscious Percy into Valhalla. But not without some takeout falafel.

(That's all for now! Are you guys excited to find out what's going to happen to Percy when they find out he's not an Einherjar? I honestly have no idea how to pronounce that… Anyways, back tomorrow!)


	8. Tripping into the Nexus of the Worlds

(wow 300 views currently, so I am quite impressed… here's the chapter for today, see you all back again tomorrow!)

(World Tree : Unspecified Location)

Percy sighed as he counted sheep while he fell for what seemed like eternity. This wasn't the first time he had fell for a very long time, and he was certain this wouldn't be his last.

'If only you hadn't missed the damn branch…'

"Shut up."

Percy sighed as he recalled the past events.

(Hotel Valhalla : Sometime Earlier)

Percy groaned as he woke up on a brown sofa, inside what seemed to be a fancy lounge. Groaning and stretching, he slowly got up and rubbed his eyes.

'You're not alone.'

At the voice's advice, Percy focused his vision and noticed Magnus and Alex sitting on the couch opposite him, munching on falafel and drinking a milkshake respectively.

As if on cue, Percy's stomach growled.

Magnus eyed him warily before pushing a plate of takeout falafel towards him, quite begrudgingly, as he acknowledged the fact that he was giving away his precious falafel.

Taking the plate, the trio ate silently, before Percy decided that he had to break the weird tension between them.

"So… you been in contact with Annabeth?", Percy asked nonchalantly.

Magnus nodded, "I have."

Alex smirked before finishing off the rest of her strawberry milkshake and chucking it at Magnus' head. The now irritated Magnus eyed Alex with a mock frown before throwing his own plate at Alex. Ducking gracefully under the flying plate, Alex whipped out her garrote and practically begged Magnus to try and attack with the look on her face.

The defeated Magnus slumped back down onto the sofa with a cheerful Alex clinging to his arm.

Percy briefly smiled at the situation before the voice bellowed in his mind, 'We're leaving.'

"Again?", Percy asked in annoyance.

"What?", Alex asked, her cheerful demeanor turning sour as she seemed to sniff the room. Her face scrunched up and she eyed Percy with a piercing gaze. Only now did Percy notice the canine-like nose she had in contrast to a normal human one.

"You… there's something off about your scent…", she surmised.

"Umm, what about how I smell? Because I haven't taken a shower in like… a while…", Percy meekly apologized.

"No, not that. The last time we met, you smelled like the ocean. A salty sea breeze. But now… you smell, well I don't know how to describe it other than… different.", she explained with mild curiosity.

Percy looked creeped out. "You smelled me during that time I was training Magnus?"

Glad to be back in the conversation, Magnus interrupted. "I'm sorry, but why do I feel very much left out here right now?"

'Go, now! While they're distracted!'

Not so sure that they were distracted, but very much willing to get the annoying voice to stop yelling in his mind, Percy ran out of the lounge and into what looked like a hotel's hallway.

"Umm…"

'Keep running forward! I'll pull some strings and get a branch to come to you!'

"A branch?"

Seeing Alex peep her head out, Percy started making a run for it. Not soon after, he heard fast approaching sounds behind him, and saw a cheetah chasing after him. Knowing he couldn't outrun a CHEETAH, Percy felt the pipes all around him, and let loose a torrent of water that flooded the hall.

Alex quickly turned into an eel, quickly slithering through the flood, although the opposite current helped Percy's odds.

'Alright, when I say so, swan dive into the floor.'

Upon hearing this, Percy contemplated turning back and trying to get rid of the voice with the help of the Norse, but remembering the video he had been shown, Percy kept running.

'Uh… 3, 2, threeeeeee, NOW!'

Percy, instead of swan diving like he was told to do, tripped over his own feet and promptly fell through another hole and onto a wide branch the size of a highway. His breath knocked out of him, Percy rolled over and watched Alex's ecstatic yells as the hole sealed off.

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", a distant screech brought Percy back to his senses, and the voice in his head was definitely not helping with the alarmed voice in his head.

'Ratatosk? Urgh, he must have sensed that you were a Greek. See that glowing red branch all the way down there?'

Percy peeked over the edge of the branch and felt an immense amount of vertigo. Some 100 feet down was a thin branch about as big as his leg, it would be quite a challenge getting onto it.

'Don't worry, all you need to do is touch it, and you'll be transported away to what I hope is the right location this time.'

"Thanks. That totally sets my mind at ease."

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

'The squirrel is close. Either you jump now or you get ripped to shreds by a giant squirrel. Your choice really… NOT.'

Percy cursed the voice before skydiving off the edge of the branch, to what was probably his doom. The branch started glowing brighter as he got close, and Percy reached out to grab it, and as fate would have it, he missed it by a hair.

And now, he was freefalling through different dimensions as he neared the roots of the giant tree.

'It has a name you know. Yggdrasil.'

"Oh, yeah? Well guess what, it doesn't matter because I'm pretty sure I'm about to be turned into a Percy pancake!", he yelled.

A roar came from below, and Percy gulped as a massive dragon turned it's glare his way and blew out a hot stream of fire.

'Oh crap. Yeah, this might be a good time to get angry.'

"Angry? If you want scared sh*tless I could give you that, but angry? How in the world could I possibly become angry right now?"

'Have you noticed the GIANT ASS F*CKING DRAGON?!'

The dragon roared again as Percy got closer, and he did his best to get angry. But he was much too preoccupied to do so, and he just ended up screaming his ass off in terror.

As soon as he was in reach of the dragon, who upon closer inspection, had a mottled dark brown hide with flecks of silver and gold. It had teeth thrice as long as his arm, and eyes that burned coal black with untainted fury. With an outstretched claw (paw, hand?), the dragon grabbed Percy out of his freefall, resulting in a very much brain scrambled Percy.

The dragon brought Percy to his mouth, and he started sending off a prayer.

He was totally unprepared for what was about to happen next.

(SO! How was that for a cliffhanger? Is it right that the spelling of the dragon's name is Nidhogg? I honestly don't have enough time on my hands to check the book, so I'm just going to pray that I'm right. Be back tom!)


	9. Percy Gets a Trainer : Part 1

(I know, I know… I haven't updated the past two days, so today and tomorrow, I'll be writing double chapters, I just got really overloaded with school, so yeah)

Percy gulped as the dragon brought him to its mouth, and started to speak in a low baritone.

"I am only ever sent food. Nasty, but food. Murderous, adulterous, oath-breaking pieces of scum that I have to eat whenever they get sent down here.", the dragon said, his voice matching that of George Clooney.

"You however… do not seem to be food.", the dragon paused as if though pondering on Percy's edibility.

"That's funny", Percy chuckled nervously, "I mean, most monsters usually want to eat me as soon as they smell me- "

'Stop talking!', the voice hissed.

"NOT that I'm calling you monstrous in any way! Or that you should eat me."

The dragon snorted out a puff of really hot smoke that singed Percy's arm hairs. Feeling his world make a rapid turn, he found himself disgruntledly placed onto one of the roots of the World Tree.

"I'll give you one minute to explain why you are here, 'not food'. If not, I shall gnaw on this root and change your name to 'food'."

'Talk!'

"Oh, now you want me to talk?", Percy murmured scathingly.

"Hurry up, 'not food'. I'm getting quite hungry, and tree root is not very appetizing."

Percy quickly stood up and did his best to explain.

"So… Percy. Greek. Voice. Dark. Island. Hole. Falafel. Lounge. Another hole. Branch. Squirrel. Jump. Fall. You. Now.", Percy summed up.

The voice sputtered in his brain.

'Wh-wha-why…ugh. Forget it, we're definitely dragon fodder now.'

The dragon hummed as if though it actually understood what Percy said.

"Very well. Your story adds up-"

"It does?", Percy asked in confusion before realizing what he said. "I mean, yeah! Of course it does."

"-so seeing as to how you don't belong here, I'll be sending you to a friend of mine who can help you with your quest."

"My quest?"

'Oh, by the way, you're on a quest.'

"Thanks for the heads-up.", Percy muttered with a frown.

The dragon unceremoniously started coughing, or what Percy imagined a giant-ass dragon coughing looked like, and watched as a rip started to appear in front of him. Peering into it, he could see what looked like utter space, nothing but darkness and stars.

"You better get going if you don't want to test my stomach's patience."

Percy nodded frivolously. "Right, right."

'You know, jumping through wormholes isn't a healthy practice, right?'

Percy adopted a blank expression on his face.

'I mean, it has tremendous side effects. Like this thing called papillary-homonosynthesis disease, and anal trifectum disorder…'

"That sounds seriously messed up, and made-up."

'Sure, keep dreaming pal.'

"Ugh, whatever.", if those were Percy's last words before he got a trifectum in his anus, he was sure confident enough not to change it as he jumped into a rift between the worlds.

(a cave somewhere in midgard)

Percy stumbled into a damp, well-lit cave, and hit his head on a hanging stalactite.

"Ow."

Taking in his surroundings, Percy reared back as he faced a massive dragon's maw, before realizing that it was just a trophy hanging on the cave's wall.

"Who goes there?", a voice yelled from behind him.

Struggling to get up, Percy hit his head on another stalactite and decided to stand a bit bent for the whole duration of time that he was here. Which probably wouldn't be long since someone was coming.

Taking riptide out of his pocket, Percy winced as his elbow kept bumping against the wall, causing a Hades ton of scratches on his arm.

Accompanied by a bunch of clanking, banging, and sounds of bashing metal, a man that looked something straight out of Game of Thrones rounded the corner, his giant-ass shield, painted with barbaric symbols blocking his body, so only his head and feet could be seen.

He had beautiful, flowing, dirty blonde hair that parted right down the middle, accompanied by sparkling blue eyes, and well-chiseled cheek bones. He looked a better Chris Hemsworth than Chris Hemsworth himself!

The man glared at Percy before straightening up, banging his shield on the wall again, and frowning at the noise.

"Who goes there?", he yelled at Percy.

"Um, I go here?", he tentatively replied.

The man shook his head, and charged at Percy, before tripping and falling onto his shield. He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket, and a light brown shirt, not bothering with any armor. He also had on jet black pants that blended in with the cave floor.

As the man got back onto his feet, Percy snickered at the fact that his once clean face was now smeared with mud in several places.

Sighing in defeat, the man let go of his shield, which clanged noisily onto the floor, and grumbled loudly.

"Why in Odin's beard are you here?"

"Umm, I'm-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!", the man yelled. He turned back and started trudging off. "Just trying to enjoy watching… curse the gods… Rick just bloody killed himself… curse the walkers… curse the gods.", the man muttered as Percy slowly followed after him.

As the cave started to widen into a much larger cavern, Percy started to smell hints of booze, rotten food, and was that… piss?

The cavern was the ultimate man cave.

It was decked with twenty different arcade booths, a minibar, an 80 inch flat screen TV with surround sound and Dolby Atmos speakers, five large bookshelves filled with videogames, an ACTUAL indoor basketball court with an accompanying football field, ten sofas that could probably fit the whole of Camp Half-Blood, three clear tankards of booze, another five bookshelves filled with movie DVDs, ten boxes of chips, a ping-pong table, a VR set, and a King-sized bed with a cover that could fold down into your own personal in-bed movie theater.

The man slumped down onto one of the couches, reached for an open bag of Doritos and a sippy cup with ale, and munched on it silently as he watched TV. The channel was showing a martial arts movie that Percy couldn't understand a single word of, so he walked over next to the man and, deciding he had nothing better to do, kicked him in the balls.

That ear-piercing howl could probably be heard all through-out the nine realms.

'What were you thinking…'

"I wasn't."

The man curled into a ball on the floor, and grumbled about the gods.

"What's your name?", Percy asked.

'Are you seriously asking that question after you kicked him in the balls?'

The man grunted before barely whispering, "Beowulf."

(alright, that's Part 1 of Percy Get's a Trainer, and I'll be posting the next one a few minutes later)


	10. Percy Gets a Trainer : Part 2

(so yeah, I guess I wasn't able to do double chaps like I meant to, but hey, forgive me for being excited but school is ending for me soon, so yeah)

"My name is Beowulf."

Percy stood there with a blank expression on his face, before lolling his head to the side in utter confusion.

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to recognize you?"

Beowulf grunted in annoyance. "Beowulf? Legendary hero?"

Percy shook his head in disappointment, "Sorry, not ringing any bells."

"Bee wolf?", Beowulf tried, "Bee Hunter?"

Percy snickered at the name, before sputtering, "B-bee hunter? A legendary hero? I bet those monsters cower in fear as they hear your name, 'Oh no! It's the infamous hero, the Bee Hunter!'"

Beowulf snarled at such a description and he abruptly stood up.

Percy backed away hesitantly, "Hey, I don't wanna' put you down again man… so, uh… if you don't mind parking your overly drunk ass back onto the-"

Percy was cut off as Beowulf grabbed both of his arms, and started to squeeze them like pulpy oranges, waiting to be juiced.

"Ooooooooooowww.", Percy moaned as the blood was slowly drained out of his arms.

"If you don't grovel on your knees in the next ten seconds, this experience will become much more torturous, and your arms will fall off, bleeding like pulp less husks of rotten-out fruits.", Beowulf sneered into Percy's face.

Percy nodded arduously as he started to feel his bones creak in their sockets. Beowulf let go of him, and he groveled on the ground whilst clutching his aching arms… that just made it worse since he could only hold his aching arms, WITH his aching arms.

"I am SOOOOOO sorry.", Percy whisper-yelled as he writhed in agony on the cave floor.

Beowulf scratched the stubble on his chin, before replying, "You laughed at me earlier when I fell in the mud, now I shall laugh at you as you do so as well."

Percy's ego took a skydive, but it was either his ego or his arms, and between those two, it wasn't really that hard to choose.

He took a deep breath, and plunged his face into a puddle of mud on his right. He suddenly started to panic however, as he felt a large force step onto his back, not letting him get his face out of the mud to breathe.

He started to flail around on the floor, his body spasming to try to get out under the immense weight of Beowulf's foot on his spine. Percy's arms were definitely no use either, as the muscles in them had the strength literally squeezed out of them.

Realizing he had no other option, he felt around the cave for a source of water, and found a small puddle of water close by. Trying to put his stressed mind into a calm mode, he channeled the water and made it fly into Beowulf's foot, momentarily loosening the weight on his back, letting him slip out and take a breath of air.

Beowulf promptly fell onto the floor once more, grumbling angrily as he had to wipe off more mud from his face. Percy also got up, his nose crinkling at the even stronger smell of piss wafting around the cave.

Beowulf slowly cracked a grin as he eyed Percy's face, and Percy realized that his face must have been covered in mud. But Beowulf didn't stop laughing, and he started to hold his stomach as he tried to contain his bursts of laughter.

"What is it?", Percy growled, hating the fact that Beowulf seemed to be laughing at him for more than just the mud on his face.

"I-it's just… *bwahahahah"… that mud is where I *ahhahahhahah*… that mud is where I piss in the morning!", Beowulf cried out, snickering at Percy's disgusted reaction.

"Ugh!", Percy reached over to another nearby puddle, and proceeded to wash his face fervently.

Beowulf laughed heartily before lazily sauntering back to his couch and munching on the leftover crushed crumbs. Taking one last swig of his ale, Beowulf stared at Percy subconsciously, wondering why in Odin's beard he ended up in his cave.

"So, kid… how'd you end up here?", he asked as he rummaged around the coffee table for a box of pizza buried under piles of paper cups.

"Uh, fell down the World Tree… met a dragon and brought me here…"

Beowulf spit out the piece of pizza he was chewing on, which he instantly regretted, and wondered why Nidhrogg would send him this insulting piece of work to begin with.

"So, uh… why'd he send yuh?", he asked as he unknowingly scratched his stubble of a beard.

"Said, he knew someone who could help me… I dunno…"

Beowulf cursed under his breath. "Sounds like a lot you don't know."

Percy sighed in the distance and replied, "Story of my life."

'You know he killed a frigging really powerful monster just by squeezing some limbs.'

Percy grimaced at the thought.

"You, uh… have super strength or something?"

Beowulf pondered on the question.

"Strength, yes. Super strength? It depends."

As if though still questioning his own strength, Beowulf grabbed a bowling ball (What the Frigg is a bowling ball doing there?!) and crushed it in his bare hands within seconds.

Percy gulped and mumbled, "Super strength, it's Jerkules all over again."

Discarding the remnants of the ball, Beowulf got up and headed towards the basketball court. Percy watched in bewilderment as he took a ball, and started dribbling like a professional at an NBA game.

"You coming or what, Junior?", Beowulf asked with mild amusement as Percy rushed over quickly and started taking a defensive position in front of him.

With the ease of a skilled athlete, Beowulf sprinted past Percy and went straight for the dunk. The backboard gained three new cracks.

Percy, deciding he didn't want to get shown up, dribbled the ball in a smooth current of flow, imagining the ball as an orb of water, Percy manipulated it like a graceful dancer, swerving around Beowulf thanks to his much better dexterity and speed.

However, Beowulf beat him to the ring, and managed to block his shot.

"Holy Hera, he's fast!", Percy said as his already failing defense got shattered by a charging Beowulf.

Not even five minutes later, Beowulf walked out of the court without even a sweat, while Percy barely managed to crawl out.

Beowulf smirked at Percy's tired state, before grabbing a bottle of water and dousing him with it.

"Thanks."

Beowulf just grunted before returning to the lounge, as he relaxed with a bowl of popcorn and a liter of coke.

'Interesting. Beowulf was not the trainer I had in mind for you, but he will do very well indeed.'

"Trainer? Why on earth do I need a trainer?"

'You need someone with more experience than you to guide you, and help you achieve your goal throughout this spiritual quest.'

"More experience? I doubt that guy's been to Tartarus."

'He killed Satan. With an icicle.'

Percy's mouth flapped like a fish out of water.

"That's… neat."

'Indeed, so unless you want to reach the apex of your prowess, I suggest you get to training.'

"I'm sorry, but since when do I agree with what you ever say?", Percy asked as he remembered camp, his friends, his girlfriend… all left behind because he chose to follow a stupid voice.

'Does it look like you have a choice?'

"Well, I could just leave."

Percy swore he heard the voice smirk.

'Do as you please, leave here, and we'll see where that will get you.'

Percy shrugged and walked over to a nearby door.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you.", Beowulf warned.

"Why not?", Percy taunted.

"Because this cave is situated on the highest goddamn mountain in Midgard.", he replied.

Seeing that Percy had no idea what he was saying, he added, "I live on Mt. Everest, dumbass."

(Well? How was that for Part 2 of Percy Gets a Trainer? BRB tom)


	11. Percy Crashes a Party

(Annual Grand Heroes Ball)

Percy trudged up the stairs, his shoulders drooped in disappointment, as he tried in vain to look for his trainer, Beowulf. Last he had seen him, he was chugging wine straight from the barrel, in what seemed to be a competition between him and… was it Thor?

Percy remembered eyeing the crazy-looking redhead warily, glancing over the hammer he was stepping on, and finally noticing the sparks of lightning in his eyes.

Dangerous.

Not looking where he was going, Percy bumped into a masked woman in a black yukata. She fell onto the stairs, and Percy winced internally. Helping her up, Percy noticed more intricate details about her.

Her pure black mask had intricate designs of red and purple flowers… her yukata held a similar color, but was designed with orange and purple flames, that flew from the waist up… her sandals sported twin snake heads, with matching flickering tongues that nipped at Percy's sneakers.

But most highlighted of all, was the strand of hair that managed to slip out of her mask. It was absolute, pure white. White as a snowflake on a breezy winter's day, so white that it felt like a strand of heaven.

"_Baka."_ , the girl said. Shying away from him as she managed to stand up again.

"I-I'm sorry?", Percy asked.

'She said you're stupid.'

Percy raged an internal debate as to whether or not that piece of information might be true.

"Sorry. I forget this isn't Japan.", she said rather embarrassedly.

Percy's grin lit up, but was soon replaced as a tall hooded figure approached. He had flaming, literally flaming, golden hair and two devilish looking horns. Percy couldn't see his eyes clearly, but even through the sunglasses the man was wearing, he spotted two very red looking dots that were probably his pupils. He wore a giant belt, like the one's boxers win, and what looked like a boxer's shorts. They were both gold, and were also flaming. Apart from those two, and his also flaming sandals, the guy was wearing nothing else to cover up his completely ripped body.

He sauntered over to the girl, and clapped her on the shoulder. The girl squeaked, and the man just laughed.

Percy's teeth sounded like a grinder as he eyed the newcomer warily.

"My name is CaoCao. Wielder of the one true longinus.", he said proudly as he sneered into Percy's face.

Percy sneered back.

"Don't pick a fight, Percy-san. You cannot win.", the girl said timidly.

Percy gave himself a once over.

His messy hair that would never be tamed, his statement sea-green eyes, a devilish grin, a dark purple trench coat that Beowulf had given him, black pants, and his black Converse sneakers. Of course, his pen, Riptide, was just waiting in his pocket.

"One, you underestimate me.", Percy told the girl. "And two, how do you know my name? Although you kind of missed part of it, it's Percy Jack'san', not Percy San-"

"Shut up!", CaoCao yelled.

He pulled a spear out of a portal that appeared in front of him, and boy… it was a total letdown.

It looked like a traditional Roman spear, nothing special looking about it. So all that sparkle and glitter CaoCao had said earlier just added up into a huge disappointment for Percy.

"That… look so lame.", Percy groaned as CaoCao grew a tick on his face at the remark.

"This is the one true Longinus, peasant. It would be wise of you to back down now."

Percy barely managed to stifle a laugh.

"I held Zeus' master bolt, compared to that your spear isn't worth giving the time of day." ,Percy chuckled.

"This spear pierced the side of Jesus Christ, you ignorant fool."

Percy seemed a bit dumbfounded. He didn't listen much during mass.

"Fine. It seems I'll have to give you a lecture."

The crowd around them receded, giving the two a perfect wide circle.

"Standard rules, first to get knocked down completely loses. No surrender.", CaoCao said cockily.

Percy felt the water surrounding him, the water in the pool, the bathroom, the giant-ass aquarium.

"Let's fight."

The crowd erupted into cheers, and Percy remembered a few hours ago.

(Back at Beowulf Base)

Percy, not believing that the base was on the tallest mountain on Earth, opened the door.

Two very important things happened next.

Beowulf dived behind the couch, and started laughing maniacally… as Percy was whisked out of the door instantly and started sliding down a steep white slope of snow.

The cold winds whipped at his face, and he realized that he was slowly starting to turn blue.

As he slid down, Percy's screams turned into shrill whistles, the cold, oxygen less atmosphere, gnawing at his lungs.

As he crashed into a snowdrift and promptly got stuck, Percy started praying to be saved. And sure enough, he got pulled out of the snow by Beowulf.

"You're one stubborn kid, ain't ya?", he asked as he shook his head.

Beowulf half carried half dragged him back to the cave, and slammed the door shut.

"Look kid, there's only one reason that infernal, bark-gnawing, assh*le of a dragon would send you to me… and that's because he wants you to train me."

Percy shivered, and nodded. "That's what the voice in my head said too."

Beowulf eyed him like he was cuckoo, "I'm sorry?"

"I mean my subconscious… yes. My subconscious.", Percy replied hastily.

Beowulf shrugged, before grabbing a piece of parchment from the table, and wincing as he realized he didn't have anything to write with.

"Kid, you have a pen?"

Percy carefully took out Riptide, and placed the pen cap on the correct side.

"Celestial Bronze… first note, you're Greek.", Beowulf mumbled as he started writing stuff down.

"Godly parent?", he asked.

"Poseidon."

"Hmmmm… lets do a physical examination."

"Exam?", Percy asked nervously. He sucked at exams.

"Do a… double frontal backflip.", Beowulf stated coolly.

Percy stuttered in confusion, "A-a double frouble b-what now?"

Beowulf sighed, "A double backflip to the front."

Percy stared dumbfoundedly.

"Isn't that just a double frontflip?"

Beowulf gave him a mocking look, "Don't toy with me. I'm the trainer here."

Percy frowned before doing double frontflip, and ending up landing on his face.

"I see you stuck the landing.", Beowulf snickered.

"Haha, very funny.", Percy grumbled as he rubbed his aching face.

Beowulf chuckled before glancing at a nearby clock and saying, "First part of your training, politics."

Percy frowned, "I hate politics."

Beowulf sighed in agreement, "I agree, but you need to have knowledge of this. It will help you whenever you need aid from someone."

Percy inhaled deeply before replying, "So what's the event?"

Beowulf just smiled.

(currently)

And that's how Percy ended up getting roped into this ball of trouble. (Get it? BALL of trouble? No? Fine, f*ck off)

CaoCao sneered at him once more, and charged like a rampaging bull. Percy felt like laughing at such an outrageously horrible tactic.

But you should never EVER underestimate your opponent.

CaoCao charged at Percy, but right as Percy was about to sidestep, CaoCao switched his footing, making his spear slice a deep gash in Percy's torso.

"Argh!"

CaoCao grinned before swinging his spear in a flurry of movements, twirling it around like a rotating fan of death. He moved so fast that Percy barely managed to dodge the attacks.

Percy made the mistake of blocking the swirling spear, and he was forced to kneel by the sheer strength behind it.

Deciding he had to change tactics, Percy called upon the water from the pool, and made it surround him, encasing him in a pillar of water.

"Magic, eh? I have magic of my own, you know.", CaoCao sneered.

His spear started to glow a brilliant white color, and Percy had to shield his eyes.

BIGGEST MISTAKE of his life.

The next thing he felt was searing pain all over his body as a bright beam of light enveloped him, pushing him into the crowd of people. Percy groaned as he got up, his whole body steaming, thankfully his coat seemed to be able to withstand it.

CaoCao gave him an appraising look, "Not many people can withstand a blast from my spear. You are quite durable indeed."

Reforming his pillar, Percy decided to do something reckless.

He charged CaoCao, but instead of slashing his sword at CaoCao, Percy embedded it into the ground, and willed all the water underneath to spill out into the hall.

People started flooding out of the hall, and CaoCao eyed the water mockingly.

"You think I'm going to slip in this?", he laughed.

Percy smiled evilly before manipulating the water inside CaoCao's body.

CaoCao started jerking and spasming, which made Percy smile gleefully.

"Stop.", Beowulf commanded as he approached with his weapons at the ready.

A few other heroes also approached that Percy did not recognize. Sighing in defeat, Percy let go of his hold on the water, and CaoCao sank to the floor, coughing and gagging.

Beowulf held his head in his hands and swore silently. "I should have thought twice about bringing you here, Percy. This ain't exactly your type of people after all."

A man wearing a dark feather-like armor walked forward and said, "So this is the famed Perseus."

Another man walked forward wearing an armor with green scales and he had an annoyed look on his face, "Actually, I'm the famed Perseus."

The former man just chuckled.

Beowulf sighed and said, "I guess introductions are in order. Percy, this is the League of Heroes. And you just kind of flooded their annual ball."

Percy managed to say, "Oh."

(So how was that? Any one wants to guess who the one in the feathers is? Also, anyone here know anything about "the true longinus"? If you got that reference…)


	12. Another Prophecy? Seriously?

(yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys with this chapter)

-Previously on The Horrible Hades Hole that Percy Calls Life

Percy gulped as he eyed the eight armor clad figures surrounding him, including Beowulf, who were each staring at him for different reasons.

The first guy he saw was wearing golden plated armor, had long, flowing brown hair, and looked kind of Indian. He held himself with an aura of virtue that Percy looked up to in awe.

The next guy also looked Indian, but was blue all over. He sported Aladdin looking pants and had no upper clothing to speak of whatsoever. He had a glowing, golden bow with accompanying arrows. He had knocked an arrow and was aiming directly at Percy's face, so he decided to avert his gaze.

The next was a woman wearing a Greek style tunic, who also carried a bow. She was lean and muscular, and somehow reminded Percy of Clarisse and… Gods forbid, Ares. She sent him a menacing glower that made him remember the fiery sparks in Ares' eyes, and he shivered in his sneakers.

After the scary lady was a buff, quite old looking man, with white shaggy hair and a fur cloak armor that wrapped him up completely. He was leaning onto a large sword about twice the size of Percy, which glowed a cold, icy blue. He eyed Percy with a deep gaze which seemed comforting at first, but he came to realize that those deep abyss-like eyes portrayed a deeper message of horror and pain.

Percy was starting to really not like this particular group of heroes.

He sighed in relief when the next person actually came up to him with a smile on his face, and shook his hand firmly. He wore a golden crown, had mesmerizing azure eyes, and had a beard so thick Percy was sure it had bread crumbs in it.

"It is thy, King Arthur, ruler of the Kingdom and bringer of justice.", he announced with a flourish and a slight bow of his head. Percy nodded slowly like a child who had no idea what was happening.

The man who introduced himself as 'the famed Perseus' eyed Percy with contempt, and huffed at the audacity of him showing up at such a party.

"You think you're worthy of being here, Perseus Jackson?", Perseus unsheathed his celestial bronze sword and pointed it at Percy's throat. "Then prove it to me."

The figure in feathered armor intervened and said, "Hey now, chill. No need to get all anxious for a fight, man."

Perseus grunted at the attempt to stop him, "Get out of my way, Bellerophon."

The man who was revealed to be Bellerophon stood his ground.

"Nuh-uh, man. NOT happening."

Perseus started to grind his teeth, but then a resounding clang was heard and he fell face down onto the floor, completely unconscious. Behind him stood a weary looking Beowulf who eyed Percy warily and said, "Come on, kid. Let's go home."

Percy was completely and utterly confused.

"Chotto matte kudasai! Please, wait!", the Japanese girl from earlier ran towards the still dumbfounded Percy, and stopped inches from his face. Percy wasn't sure whether he was blushing, or the snake venom from the girl's sandals could seep through sneakers.

"Uh, hey. It's you.", Percy stammered awkwardly.

"You should stay alert Percy-sama, CaoCao is not finished with you, and neither is Perseus.", she whispered quietly.

"Sama? Earlier you almost got my name right, but now you're just missing out details completely? Are you even trying?", Percy joked.

He swore he heard her laugh, but with the mask on it was hard to tell.

"Close your eyes.", she whispered.

Percy carefully closed his eyes, enveloped in darkness, and felt a soft tingle on his cheek that made him shiver all over.

"Gokouun o inorimasu."

When he opened his eyes, the girl was gone.

Beowulf approached him and said, "You got a little something on your-uh…", Beowulf pointed at his cheek, and Percy felt his own, eyes widening in surprise as his fingers were smeared with red lipstick.

"Looks like you scored yourself chick.", Beowulf laughed.

"N-no. I… I love Annabeth. I can't have feelings for another girl…", Percy stammered.

Beowulf gave him the eyebrow, "If you love her… what are you doing here?"

This struck Percy's heart true, and he started to back away slowly.

'No, no, no. I did not make you come all this way to just back out on me now!', the voice screamed at Percy.

"What reason do I have to follow what you say? You're just the latest assh*le in a long line of m*therf*ckers that I've been pounding into dust since I was twelve!", Percy screamed. This attracted the looks of the League, and Percy's heart started to accelerate.

'Look, I tried the scare you into coming way, then I tried the befriend you way. I didn't want it to come to this but… it seems I have to show you the future of what is to come.'

"The future?"

At that word, Bellerophon's eyes widened and he signaled all of the other heroes. "Knock him out! He won't be able to handle the full force of seeing into the future!" The League sprinted towards him in a desperate attempt to save his life, but it was too late. Percy's eyes started to glow a deep, dark black, and he started to float into the air.

"Permission to use brute force?", the lady asked.

The golden clad man nodded, "Permission granted, Atalanta."

Atalanta's smile lit up like a Christmas tree as she hefted her spear, and threw it at Percy's chest. Her smile faltered however, as Percy grabbed it, the tip millimeters away from his skin. With a raspy, creaking sound, Percy's mouth opened, and a deep voice started speaking.

"**You never should have brought him here, Beowulf. He hasn't understood his purpose yet."**

Beowulf glared coldly at the now possessed Percy, and he hefted his own great sword.

"What are you talking about?"

"**The prophecy to end all prophecies, the one that decides the fate of the multiverse. Its time is here… it is come. Perseus Jackson is your only hope, so he must become ready."**

King Arthur's eyes turned into angry slits, "Thou't dare speak of an ancient prophecy so old, not even thine gods know of it?"

"**I dare."**

He unsheathed the large sword strapped to his back, which glowed a harsh gold light that bathed the whole hall in brightness.

"**Ahh, the famed Excalibur. Overrated… as most mythological swords are."**

"Thou't see how overrated thy is once Excalibur pierces thine skull!", with a wave of his hand, a white stallion appeared before him, and in one graceful move, he swung atop the horse and charged at Percy.

(meanwhile with Percy)

_Percy coughed as he looked at his surroundings. He was floating in what looked like an epitome of space, full of twinkling stars and rushing comets. However, his gut told him something was… out of place._

_Looking for something that didn't belong, Percy smirked as he saw a small, silver television that hummed with static. Like a trained swimmer, he swam through the confines of space, which honestly shouldn't have been possible, but to Hades with the impossible._

_As he started getting closer however, the screen started to clear out, showing grainy footage of a completely destroyed planet. Forests were on fire, the ground was cracked and dry, acid rain pounded on slowly relenting cities. It was a nightmare of epic proportions._

"_**This is your home. Earth."**_

"_You're knew. Never heard your voice in my head before, and trust me, I've heard a lot.", Percy chuckled as he faced away from the screen._

"_**You can save it."**_

_Percy gave a passing hunk of space rock a mocking look._

"_Uh-huh, it doesn't need saving at the moment."_

"_**Perhaps. However, the prophecy to end all prophecies speaks truly, and it cannot be intervened by outside forces such as I."**_

"_Hmm, and let me guess… I'm the sole proprietor of this prophecy?", Percy asked in exasperation._

"_**Indeed."**_

"_Look. I'm tired of these bullsh*t quests and prophecies, alright? Why don't you go ask that assh*le CaoCao, or that jerk, other Perseus? I'm sure they'd love to take on this very honorable, and absolutely not piece of cr*p prophecy head-on."_

_The voice growled in his head, and in front of him, a massive being seemed to form from the vast darkness of space. Percy couldn't make out any features, but the unmistakable figure of a hulking man could be seen, as he was outlined by darkness far darker than the darkness of space._

_It was like trying to see something so absolutely dark, in a pitch-black room. But oh, he was there alright._

"_**You insolent mortal. The only reason you stand here today, the reason you stood anywhere, the reason your ancestors managed to grow the tree until your branch popped out of the dim, dark existence that Chaos herself assimilates, is because you, YOU! You were born for this prophecy, and it was written into existence for you."**_

_Percy was absolutely dumbfounded, and he watched with his mouth agape as the figure held up a thin white string that was tied to his pinky finger, and he materialized a scroll which was also tied to the white string._

"_**This is the String of Destiny, created unknowingly by Chaos. This string ties you with the reason why you are alive here, on Earth, today. Some mortals are tied to awards, others are tied to crimes, I have personally even seen someone tied to a 3D hologram of an anime character."**_

"_I'm sorry, what?"_

"_**The point is, you cannot escape your fate. Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. It is… inevitable."**_

"_Did you just steal those lines from a movie character?"_

"_**You focus too much on the trivial details."**_

"_I'm honestly having a hard time following through here, I mean, I'm still processing how the String of Destiny sounds like it was plucked out of a Disney movie."_

"_**I swear to Chaos I shall smite you once this whole cr*pfest is over."**_

"_Yeah, sure. Oh, by the way, who even are you?"_

"_**Finally, a question that matters. I am Erebus, Primordial God of Darkness."**_

_Percy felt like pissing his pants. To take his mind off urinating, he decided to prod more into the mysterious prophecy thing that felt like a completely forced plot hole in his life. (oh gods he broke the 4__th__ wall)_

"_So, what does this prophecy entail anyway? Got any juicy little details to share?"_

"_**No one really knows what is written in the prophecy, not even Chaos herself knows, for the one who foretold the prophecy has hidden in between layers of subspace, hidden deep within the multiverse."**_

_Percy had trouble listening to most of the words and went, "Subspace? Multiverse? What science fiction nightmare of a dream did I end up in?"_

"_**You'll understand in time."**_

_The ethereal darkness started to get outlined with a tinge of gold, and Erebus started growling in pain._

"_**I don't have much time left, you need to ask your questions now… but remember, your questions may determine the fate of the multiverse."**_

"_Seriously, stop saying multiverse, it's putting a lot of pressure on me."_

"_**Hurry up!"**_

"_Uh… if you have no idea what the prophecy is, how do you know it's happening?"_

"_**I scout amongst the darkness everyday- "**_

"_So, you've been shadow traveling?"_

"_**Boy, there are many meanings to the word darkness. You commit dark thoughts, dark actions, dark words. Darkness is not just the absence of light, it is also the absence of the meaning behind light. Light brings hope, justice, and good. So, wherever there is none of that, darkness lurks."**_

"_Wasn't listening but go on."_

"_**I was searching through dark thoughts, when I came across a creature who possessed a map leading to what I assume is the last known location of the person who had shown the prophecy."**_

"_And you want me to go there and find out what's in it?"_

"_**You cannot just simply go there. You would have to travel through space and subquantum dimensions, and have a vast knowledge of the multiverse so that you don't end up getting fried by aliens."**_

"_Life just got a whole lot more complicated."_

"_**However, your new friend might prove helpful in your dire situation."**_

"_My new friend?"_

"_**Find her. She may be your only chance of fulfilling the prophecy."**_

"_What if I refuse?"_

"_**Then all your friends, family, and loved ones… will perish like withering leaves blown away in the harsh breeze of freezing winter."**_

"_Damn. Game of Thrones?"_

"_**Shut. Up."**_

_Erebus started spasming as a tear started appearing in his ethereal chest. Slowly, a golden blade protruded from his stomach, and Percy started to feel his own chest ache with unrelenting pain._

"_**Wake up now, before they kill you!"**_

"_Wait, kill me?"_

_(back in reality)_

"What are you doing?", Beowulf screamed as he watched Arthur drive his Holy Sword Excalibur right through Percy's stomach.

The angered king merely huffed as he twisted his blade, making the possessed Percy groan and writhe in pain.

"He's not in control of his body, we need only knock him unconscious.", Beowulf stated as he walked over and slapped Percy to the ground.

Bellerophon smirked and said, "Couldn't have done that earlier?"

Beowulf hissed in reply as he cradled his smoking hand, which was now covered in a dark goo.

"What in Odin's beard is this?", he pondered. "Rama, get over here!"

The avatar-like Indian made his way over, eyeing Beowulf's hand warily, like it might lash out like a snake and bite him.

"This is not of a monster… this is godly goo. Very potent, and very dangerous.", he stated as he poked it with his arrow.

On cue, the goo lashed out and wrapped itself around the arrow, which Rama promptly dropped onto the floor. The large, white-haired man then stepped on it, crushing the goo under his heavy, metal boot.

Beowulf then eyed the now unconscious Percy, who was oozing out the very same dark goo which was pooling around his fallen body.

"Get him out of that goo!", Rama yelled.

Bellerophon rushed to pick him up, but like a certain movie symbiote, its engulfed Percy and turned into a dark, gooey armor. Bellerophon then ended up tripping over himself at the sight, and landed right at the feet of the now standing, puppet Percy.

Puppet Percy brought out his sword Riptide, and as he slid his gooey hand along its blade, the celestial bronze slowly started to turn a dark shade of gray, deadly beautiful, but hard as a rock.

He brought it up with the intent to kill, but was blocked by a large glowing, blue sword. Puppet Percy sneered at the fur-clad figure, his sword now intended for a different target.

"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself, I am Sigurd, wielder of the second most powerful sword to ever grace the Earth, the demon sword Gram."

At this introduction, Sigurd's once frosty sword spouted blue flames that threatened to brand a mark into puppet Percy's gooey face.

"Let's see how long that goo can last against me."

Puppet Percy suddenly turned around, and grasped the glowing golden blade of Excalibur with his two palms. Arthur just smiled cheekily at him before tightening his grip on his sword and unleashing a blast of pure energy that sent puppet Percy flying into a marble pillar.

"Didn't really think you'd fall for the same trick twice.", the gleeful king chuckled.

Puppet Percy got up, but was instantly pinned down by a barrage of arrows. Rama and Atalanta smirked as they made shot after shot, like two twin siblings that Percy very much remembered.

"My turn.", the golden clad man said.

With one solid punch, the goo encasing Percy flew off like a loose skin, and landed in a heap in the punch bowl, sending pink liquid flying everywhere, which annoyed the Frigg out of Beowulf.

"It'll take forever to get these stains out.", Beowulf grumbled.

With the goo out of his system, Percy started to bleed out onto the floor. Rama quickly rushed over, performing various hand signs and bringing out vials which he poured onto Percy as he chanted.

Atalanta walked over to Bellerophon and said, "Maybe he doesn't deserve to be 'the famed' Percy Jackson after all."

Sigurd walked towards the goo, and with a mere flick of his wrist, Gram pulverized the goo into dust. Sheathing the sword onto his back, Sigurd spotted a small obsidian ring, floating in the punch. Morbid curiosity overtook him, and he plucked it out of the pink liquid.

"What in the- ", Sigurd never got to finish his sentence as he was enveloped by darkness and disappeared from sight.

The golden clad figure then paused mid-step, and peered at the drinks table. He warily stood up and approached, however nothing seemed to be out of order.

"Karna get over here! We need to do some clean-up.", Atalanta yelled.

The golden clad man, Karna, one of the most powerful heroes to ever walk the Earth, sighed in defeat and grabbed a nearby broom. After all, the League of Heroes was anything but dirty.

( N)

Sigurd gasped and coughed as he retched out all the ale and beer, he had drunk that night. It splattered onto rough dirt, only visible thanks to the soft moonlight shining above him. Howls could be heard in the distance, and he heard ruffles among the tall grass that surrounded him. Sigurd barely managed to stand as he eyed the small patch of dirt, he stood in that was encompassed by grass that grew taller than him.

"Where the- ", a grey wolf jumped out of the grass and interrupted Sigurd's contemplation. The wolf growled and snapped at his face, pacing around him like the wolf had all the time in the world.

Sigurd just smirked and sat down, "Come and get me."

The wolf snarled viciously and ran towards him at full speed. In one swift move, the wolf bit down on Sigurd's fur encased arm, teeth ripping a hole through the fur… and the wolf broke all its teeth as soon as it touched his skin.

"Hmm, too bad.", Sigurd then grabbed ahold of the wolf's nape, and threw it like a frisbee into the grass. Whimpering sounds could be heard, but he honestly couldn't care less.

"Where in the nine worlds am I?", he reached for the familiar grip of Gram on his back, but he clutched empty air.

"What?", he peered at his back in fear, and was shocked to see his sword embedded into his one weak spot. The one place where the dragon blood never hit him, the spot where his sword was driven through him once before already.

"No. This… this can't be. This is just a dream… a nightmare… I must have passed out after drinking all that ale."

Sigurd carefully reached behind him, slid Gram out from his back, and slowly started to bleed onto the unforgiving dirt.

"**Pity, isn't it? Its ironic really, how you're going to die the same way twice. Killed by your own sword, stabbed in your one weak spot."**

Sigurd spat out a wad of blood, "Who are you?"

"**You need not know my identity. What you do need to know, is that Perseus needs your help."**

"Which Perseus?"

"**The young one."**

Sigurd started to sink into his own pool of blood, silently cursing the dark night sky that watched on as he suffered.

"Is this even real?"

"**I guess it does… it exists in a realm of subspace, so technically this place still coincides with the notion of reality."**

Sigurd sighed, his frosty breath mingling with the fresh smell of his blood.

"It'll be good… knowing that I'll die in a reality… and not in a dream."

"**You're not dying."**

Sigurd did a double-take, "I'm sorry, what?"

"**This is a reality. But reality is interchangeable, it can be weaved like an unfinished tapestry. For example, you have been stabbed by your sword. But if we tear reality apart…"**

Sigurd gasped as a searing hot pain erupted from his wound, and colorful rainbow lights danced around his field of vision. Smoke started to pour out of his ears, and his hands started to sweat profusely. Even the ground beneath him was shaking like there was an ongoing earthquake.

But as suddenly as it started, the whole experience stopped.

"**-we can make reality as we see fit."**

Sigurd eyed his back once more, which was somehow not bleeding, and had no signs of any wound whatsoever.

"How… how did you do that?"

"**Subspace is quite magical, although few have mastered it's capabilities, so people deem it's magic useless."**

"I've never heard of any subspace."

"**That is because subspace does not exist in your universe, but it does in some other parallels. Which is why I had to bring you multiple universes away from your own."**

"Wait… why do that? Why do all this? Just to tell me to protect Percy Jackson?"

"**The multiverse is falling. The prophecy to end all prophecies is imminent, and you, the wielder of Gram, must help befall a dragon one last time."**

"What do you mean?"

"**We're going to give Percy Jackson a nice little bath."**

(okay that's all! That's nine pages on word… just so u guys know the pain I went through. If you guys don't understand Sigurd's backstory, it goes like this. He bathed in dragon blood and basically got the dragon blood version of the Achilles heel, drank dragon blood and became a Disney princess that talks to birds, and ate a dragon's heart and can see the future…so uh, yeah…be back next time!)


	13. Cliffhangers and Secrets Galore

(soooo… IM BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Hehehhehehehhe. BTW since I'm evil and I love stuff like this, I'll just be doing a whole bunch of scenes that end in cliffhangers…HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

(somewehere deep in the multiverse, shrouded by layers of subspace, hidden from sight by multiple magical barriers)

A hunched figure wearing an old, weathered sheepskin cloak silently sat down onto a wooden stool. The figure sighed, as if though tired of living. With one last weary breath, the figure started glowing a faint gold, before collapsing onto the ground.

With a raspy voice, it started to speak.

(Fadlan's Falafel)

Magnus gulped as he chewed on his falafel, very much not eager to face his cousin's wrath after losing her boyfriend. 'This is going to go horribly', Magnus thought as he swallowed a piece of falafel and nearly choked as Annabeth appeared out of thin air in front of him with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Tell me everything that happened. NOW.", she ordered as she briskly sat down and stole the remainders of Magnus' falafel off his tray.

With a shaky breath, Magnus started to tell the story of how Percy flooded Valhalla.

(Olympus)

Zeus eyed the throne room as he sighed in utter disappointment. Nothing was going according to his plans. Bringing up a screen of mist to hide himself, Zeus brought out a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Is this X? It's me, Z. Yeah, I want to schedule an appointment."

After a long pause, someone responded.

"Yes, this is X. Will you be wanting the IK package, T package, or SK package?"

Zeus smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'll be scheduling the T package."

Zeus heard the faint sound of someone typing on the other end, before X responded once more.

"And may I ask who the recipient is?"

Zeus silently whispered.

(Camp Jupiter)

Hazel and Frank walked along the boundaries of the Little Tiber, occasionally smiling at each other as they enjoyed the scintillating sound of the river.

"Has Nico found any news about… Percy?", Frank asked as Hazel sighed and sat down.

"Nico has been running himself ragged trying to find Percy… you know, he even thinks about jumping into the ocean's abyss.", Hazel said as Frank's eyes widened.

"The ocean's abyss? The one that opened near Camp Half-Blood's beach when Percy disappeared?", Frank asked.

Hazel nodded silently.

"That's dangerous! The last time someone went in it…", Frank trailed off.

'That's right.', Hazel thought.

The last time someone had went into the abyss…

(flashback to Camp Half-Blood two months ago)

The Apollo and Hecate campers gathered around the dark spot, all of them casting magic and such as they paddled around it on rowboats. None of them dared to touch it however, one severely injured Apollo camper was enough to convince them of that.

Soon enough, two bright flashes appeared on the beach, and Poseidon and Hades stood in all their glory.

Being close to the sea, Poseidon felt absolutely rejuvenated, whilst Hades felt absolutely seasick despite only being near sea. Channeling the fear of the campers around him, Hades managed to not throw up on the beach.

"So brother, let's go check out this… anomaly. Eh?", Poseidon cheerfully offered as he clapped Hades on the back. Hades swore that by the end of the day, he would either puke on Poseidon, or punch him in the gut and then puke on him.

Hades shadow traveled over to the spot, and hovered over it cautiously. Poseidon on the other hand, swam and enjoyed the feel of the waves lapping against him, but his mood turned sour once he felt the immense aura emanating from the dark spot.

"I sense something within it…", Hades surmised.

Poseidon grunted before suggesting, "Why don't we go in and check it out?"

Hades laughed sadistically before eyeing his younger brother mockingly.

"You're not serious are you?"

"What's wrong?", Poseidon chuckled, "Scared of the dark, brother?"

Hades gritted his teeth at such a low blow to his ego, and with a resounding boom, he grabbed Poseidon and the two of them dove into the hole.

The watching campers remained silent until two dark objects sprouted from the hole. Right at the very center, two obsidian-like items rested on separate obsidian-like pedestals that protruded from the spot. With gasps of surprise, the campers recognized them as a trident and a helm. Symbols of Poseidon and Hades.

Upon closer inspection, the campers saw 11 more empty pedestals, taunting them with their emptiness as if though saying, "Soon. They will all enter… soon."

That's right…

The last time someone entered the abyss… Camp Half-Blood witnessed the death of two Olympians.

(Village of Sakura: Grove of the Blest)

A small child played with a tower of flat stones, stacking them on top of each other and giggling whenever they fell. Unbeknownst to the child, someone was watching, enjoying such innocent, pure emotions that emanated from his target.

He never wanted to accept this particular assignment, but his family was on the line. One more mistake, and the Dojin would have their way with his life. In exchange for his family, he would do everything it took.

The watcher reached for his katana, unsheathing it slowly, letting the soft rays of the afternoon sun bounce off it, giving it a faint golden glow. Tightening the blood red ribbon wrapped around its hilt, the watcher emerged from the confines of the sakura trees, preparing to end the child in one swift motion.

However, a woman in a black yukata with intricate flaming designs faced him, and he saw no sign of the child he was there to assassinate.

The woman wore a black mask, and although he had become hard of hearing after his many years of work, the watcher swore he could hear her laugh.

Without a word, the two assassins engaged in combat.

( N)

Erebus hovered around the confines of space, searching through the darkness with a pleased demeanor. He sensed many important things happening all around him, things that should never have happened.

"**Aragorn**!", he yelled.

A dark mist appeared before him, and a voice emanated from it like a dark, sightless version of Iris messaging.

"Yes, master."

Erebus grumbled as he found various discrepancies popping out through the multiverse, all because of some foolish mistakes.

"**Fix the mistakes you caused me, for such mistakes caused a downfall of problems that will hinder our plans."**

With a swipe of his hand, the mist disappeared, and Erebus settled on the biggest problems at hand.

1\. The location of the speaker of the prophecy

2\. The flooding of Valhalla

3\. The betrayal of Zeus

4\. The death of Poseidon and Hades

5\. The attempted assassination on the prophecy's child

Erebus sighed in utter defeat.

So many things to do with so little time… it was going to be a pain in the ass. And Erebus didn't even have an ass.

"**Time to bring in some old friends."**

(So? What do you guys think? I may or may not update again tomorrow, honestly depends on my mood. Any suggestions? BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)


	14. Project Blackjack

(alright! Let's do this...wait, should mention something first\

I KNOW THAT I PROMISED A DARK PERCY, so next chapters after this, I'm gonna torture Percy again! YAYYYYYYYYYYYY hahahha XD, I'm srs tho, I mean, I did say dark Percy story, and I"LL MAKE SURE NOT TO DISAPPOINT)

(-Fadlan's Falafel)

Annabeth pursed her lips as she processed the information she had just heard.

"You're absolutely positive that Percy seemed to be talking to someone or something that you couldn't see?"

Magnus nodded earnestly, "Me and Alex would have noticed if that were the case."

Annabeth racked her brain searching for an answer before giving up and storing away the information for later, more detailed research.

"And what about his smell? You said Alex mentioned that Percy smelled different."

Magnus scratched his head before responding, "Alex couldn't explain it herself, honestly."

Annabeth's eyes suddenly glowed as she got an idea.

"Hey, cuz? Do you mind if I borrowed Alex for a bit?"

Magnus gave his cousin a doubtful look before saying, "I don't believe I really have a say on whether or not she'll go…"

Annabeth abruptly stood up and passed me a slip of paper, "Meet me at this hotel with Alex, or not at all."

And with that she hastily walked off.

Magnus sighed in exasperation before muttering, "She didn't even tell me when to meet her."

(-Beowulf's Man Cave)

Percy grunted as he got up, taking in his surroundings and confirming that he was back at Beowulf's place.

"Was it… all just a dream?", he muttered to himself.

Beowulf rounded the corner, a beer in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. Upon noticing Percy awake, Beowulf gave him a weary, half-hearted smile before crashing onto the couch.

"You caused quite an amount of trouble.", Beowulf stated calmly as he chewed on his pizza.

Percy managed to get up, getting mud all over his hands in the process. Cursing at this fact, he rubbed his aching joints and glanced at Beowulf's tired form.

"I'm sorry that I was a nuisance…", Percy admitted sheepishly.

Beowulf sighed before making a great effort to stand up.

"Step two of your training. Hunting."

Percy's ears pricked up at that.

"Hunting? Like… bunny-rabbits and pigeon-doves?", he asked stupidly.

Beowulf gave him a look that said, "How many types of stupid are you?"

"Sigurd has gone missing… not that it's that big of a deal. I'm sure he can handle himself, however, the league's glorious leader has decided that I should join Atlanta in a hunting party to find him, and I want you to accompany me."

"He went missing? Just like that? Poof?"

Beowulf gave him a harsh glare, "Poof? If he went poof, I assure you that one of us would have heard it."

Percy shrugged it off nonchalantly, "Compared to the fact that I have another prophecy over my head, a hero disappearing doesn't exactly take the cake."

"Prophecy?", Beowulf gasped as if though taken aback.

"Ummm… yes?"

Beowulf cursed in some ancient language, and he started kicking the mess strewn about the cave, making what was already mess somehow messier.

"It wasn't a lie after all… the prophecy to end all prophecies has come…", Beowulf paced around the cave muttering to himself like a madman.

"Excuse me? Earth to Beowulf, can you hear me?", Percy yelled as he waved his hand in front of Beowulf's face to no avail. Whatever could do this to a man who killed Satan with an icicle scared the Hades out of Percy.

Percy sighed and decided to leave the very much strung out hero to his own devices as he wandered around the cave aimlessly. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he mulled over Erebus' words.

"A friend? What friend?...", sighing at the lack of information, Percy glanced over at a Pacman arcade booth, smiling as he remembered a tiny fun fact about how the creator did Pacman's design after a pizza…

"I got it!", Percy ran over to the still pacing Beowulf before kicking him in the balls for the second time that day. It seemed to do the trick as Beowulf sank to the floor and howled obscenities unceremoniously.

"Sorry about that man… uh, you remember that Japanese girl earlier? I think that I have to find her to uh… fulfill the prophecy and sh*t like that.", Percy said as he sheepishly scratched at the nape of his neck.

Beowulf groaned before pointing to the kitchen, "She left you a letter… also, bring me an icepack when you get back."

Percy nodded and headed over to the kitchen, excited about the prospect of a letter…

What was he thinking? Percy mentally slapped himself about acting so childishly as to imagine a love letter… plus, he loved Annabeth. Right?

'Kid, is this like the whole Rachel v Annabeth situation again?'

Percy internally groaned as he recalled that certain fiasco, before doing a double groan as he realized that he had managed to avoid the voice… UNTIL NOW.

'Yeah… fat chance you're getting rid of me anytime soon.'

Arriving at the kitchen, Percy sighted a plain white envelope sealed with a silky red ribbon. His heart started pounding, and Percy did his best to calm down.

'Kid, stop fighting it. You like this Japanese girl, you love Annabeth, what's the big deal?'

If Percy could glare at the voice, he would, for now he settled on glaring at a nearby chair.

"What's the big deal? The big deal is that I love my girlfriend, but you think that having feelings for someone else other then Annabeth is just… okay?", Percy sputtered out.

He felt the voice shrug in his head, which really shouldn't have been possible.

'Look kid, you're from a crazy family of immortals that perform incest and birth children, then leave them to die at the hands of monsters. What's so bad about having a relationship with two, three, a harem of people?'

Percy slammed his fist onto the table.

"I will not be like them."

He didn't hear the voice for the rest of the day.

(Bunker 9)

Leo smiled sadly as he finished what would most likely be his final project… ever. Nudging him out of his stupor was Calypso next to him, offering him a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"You'll need to be awake when you enter.", she said, giving Leo an equally distraught smile.

Leo sighed as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the beverage. Running his overworked, tired hands over his project's sleek, celestial bronze hull, he imagined Festus, locked away by Zeus as a punishment for not instantly agreeing to the god's demands.

Calypso brushed his cheek softly before finally letting herself shed a tear as she realized that this was it. Her Leo might never be coming back.

Leo noticed this, and wrapped his arms around her, completely forgetting the coffee he was holding which just spilled out all over him. Calypso chuckled at that, before accepting the hug.

"I'll come back Cal, I promised you we'd run our own shop together one day.", Leo reminded her as she giggled at the foolish joke that he made before that they planned on making reality.

"You smell like coffee…", she sighed as she tried to dry her tears.

Leo puffed out his chest and spoke in a drawled out attempt at a macho voice, "I hope that means I smell like a man."

She laughed again before glancing at a nearby clock and going back to her sad demeanor.

"It's time…", she said in a tone that voiced that Calypso had already lost all hope.

Leo held her head in his hands, "I promise."

Today would decide the fate of Leo Valdez, what might be his last ever mission…

"Don't you dare die on me Leo Valdez.", Calypso whisper-yelled at him, giving Leo a somewhat more cheerful demeanor as he got his project started.

Unlike every other time someone got emotional in front of him, this time Leo did not give out any sassy comeback. He just opened the hatch to his project, bade a tearful goodbye, and disappeared inside the machine.

"Project Blackjack. Operation is a go."

Inside the dark machine, a faint green glow started to emanate, and Leo could make out the various screens, levers, dials, and buttons that were splayed out around him. He sat on a comfy velvet pilot's chair, rotating around as he checked that everything was in order.

One of the screens started to show him a familiar face, and Leo begrudgingly bowed down to the Greek goddess of wisdom, Athena.

"My lady.", Leo said.

"Valdez… I presume you already know the parameters of your mission?", she asked with an underlying doubt in her voice.

Leo coughed before responding, "Wouldn't hurt to review it, right?"

Athena glared at him before sighing and bringing out a scroll from behind her.

"Project Blackjack is a spheric mechanism that is designed to hold one pilot, and can withstand pressure of up to 10,000 Megatons. It's primarily constructed of Hephaestus' special metal no. 9, and is then coated with a thick layer of celestial bronze. Your mission is simple. Enter the ocean's abyss, collect information, and if possible… rescue Poseidon and Hades."

Leo nodded silently. It was a death mission beyond death missions. He trusted his handiwork, but the ocean's abyss already managed to… take… two gods. How hard would it be to take a demigod in a shiny, bronze ball?

"I understand the mission parameters."

Athena nodded in satisfaction, "Good. The mission will now commence. We all wish you luck."

"Righty-o.", Leo agreed as the screen turned to static.

He started shivering before trying to calm himself down.

'You can do this Leo. For Calypso, for Festus, for Percy… and even though I hate to have to say this… but for the gods.', Leo thought.

"Alright… Blackjack, let's get you flying like your namesake."

With a few pushes of a button, the sphere started whirring to life around him, and even though he couldn't see it from inside, Leo could imagine the pair of beautiful, obsidian-colored celestial bronze wings that must have emerged from either side of the sphere.

Holding a shining, pearl encrusted ring in his right hand, Leo new he had to comeback. Or else the gift Percy gave him would never reach its intended owner.

"I promise I'll return."

And with that, Blackjack flew out of Bunker 9 and headed for open waters.

(well? Was it good? Are you guys mad cus u don't have enough information about the story? Bcus im purposely making sure that u guys are on the edge of ur seats trying to guess whats going on in the story? NAH, I'm just evil… HAHAHAHAH… Bee back soon BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)


End file.
